Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: La paz ha reinado en el mundo durante dos años, la felicidad volvió a la mansión Kido luego de una noticia que cambiaría la vida de los caballeros de bronce para siempre ¿en verdad la guerra terminó? Corresponderá al Santo del Cisne responder a esa pregunta, nuevos riesgos, nuevos problemas, una profecía que esconde un secreto, una vida pendiendo de un hilo y un destino por cumplir
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada hola a todos! Este es mi estreno en los fics de Saint Seiya, surgió a que leyendo por aquí me encontré con muchos fics realmente buenos, así que no quise perder la oportunidad que hacer mi propia aportación a este fantástico mundo que en lo personal marcó mi infancia. Esta dedicado a las personas que me han inspirado mucho para escribir, a Helena Hibiki con Francis y claro a Liluel Azul (quien también es tan fanática como yo de los fics del patito :D) así que va dedicado con especial cariño para ustedes. También va dedicado a mi hermanita, quien tiene mucho tiempo pidiéndome este fic, va con cariño para ti n.n

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece por más que quiera, si así fuera los demás personajes tendrían un papel más importante y los dorados regresarían, en fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida. Todo corresponde a su respectivo autor, nada aquí escrito tiene fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

**Summary:** La paz ha reinado en el mundo durante dos años, la felicidad volvió a la mansión Kido luego de una noticia que cambiaría la vida de los caballeros de bronce para siempre ¿en verdad la guerra terminó? Corresponderá al Santo del Cisne responder a esa pregunta, nuevos riesgos, nuevos problemas, una profecía que esconde un secreto, una vida pendiendo de un hilo. ¿Podrá la felicidad volver al santuario?

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**

No es un fic yaoi aunque si amistades muy cercanas, ya depende de cada quien el contexto que quiera darle.

Narración normal

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos _

(Interrupciones mías)

¡Ah y no se les olvide! Para mi son muy importantes los comentarios que me dejen, para un escritor es un gran impulso saber que alguien lo lee y mucho mas si le gusta, así que ya saben ¡reviews!

….

…

..

.

_**Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus**_

.

..

…

….

**Capitulo 1: La noticia**

Era una fría noche de invierno en Japón, todo estaba quieto, solo se escuchaba la suave brisa a las afueras de la mansión Kido, brisa que hacia que se ondularan las hojas de los arboles que se estremecían con el toque sublime del viento, era un hermosa noche de luna llena donde las sombras danzaban entre los arboles dando un espectáculo bello y a la vez estremecedor, algo muy bello que pocos apreciaban. Dentro de la mansión todo estaba quieto, era una enorme casa adornada al estilo clásico que compartían seis jóvenes que ahora disfrutaban de un momento de paz. Si podían decir paz ya que las guerras habían terminado hacia algún tiempo. Desde entonces todo había quedado en calma, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki habían logrado devolver la paz al mundo desde la guerra contra los dioses que amenazaron con la paz de su hogar. Cuatro de ellos dormían, la princesa en ese momento no estaba con ellos. El único que no dormía era un bello cisne que estaba en su balcón observando el panorama, el aire acariciaba la mitad de su rostro pálido y jugaba con sus rubios cabellos, mas este no se daba cuenta por su estado reflexivo. Aún continuaba con la venda en su ojo izquierdo el cual había perdido en la batalla contra Poseidón, era curioso pues solo el y Shiryu habían vuelto con heridas visibles de las batallas, ya que el dragón había perdido ambos ojos, aunque ese detalle era insignificante considerando todas las veces que pudieron haber muerto. Al fondo escucho un ronquido, el cisne sonrió. Desde la batalla contra Hades Seiya se había vuelto el chico más feliz del mundo por el regreso de su hermana Seika, así que se recupero muy pronto de la herida de la espada de Hades. Shun, quien también regreso con profundas cicatrices en su alma por la posesión del Dios maligno logro recuperarse con el cariño de todos ellos, pero sobre todo por el de Saori, Atena y por supuesto por Ikki. El fénix había sido todo un caso ya que después de esa guerra se quedo con ellos para no irse jamás, lo que alegro a Shun como nunca, cosa curiosa pues los papeles se habían invertido desde entonces, pues ahora el era la ave huidiza y no el fénix. Suspiro. Si todos habían retomado el rumbo de sus vidas, todos habían encontrado la felicidad… excepto el.

Hyoga sin pensarlo mucho salto de su balcón aterrizando con agilidad en el pasto sin hacer el menor ruido, y camino hasta topar con la orilla del lago artificial que Mitsumasa Kido había construido para su nieta, donde se recostó a mirar la enorme luna y escuchar el murmullo del agua.

Hyoga se sumió en sus pensamientos, en la felicidad de sus hermanos que había compartido por unos momentos cuando recibieron la más reciente noticia que impacto a todos… sonrió recordando.

**FLASH BACK **

_-¿Nos mandaste llamar Saori?- Pregunto el tímido Andrómeda entrando a la enorme sala_

_-Si Shun, pasen por favor, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante-_

_Todos los caballeros de bronce entraron, Seiya, Shun y Shiryu se sentaron en uno de los sillones, mientras que Ikki y Hyoga permanecieron de pie._

_-¿Paso algo malo Saori?- Pregunto el Dragón, la diosa sonrió_

_-Tanto como malo no, de hecho es para transmitirles una noticia que estoy segura que los sorprenderá-_

_-¿De que se trata?- Pregunto el Pegaso, impaciente_

_-¿Recuerdan que hace aproximadamente ocho meses estuve fuera de la ciudad?-_

_-Si- contesto el dragón –Te fuiste por un tiempo para arreglar unas cosas en el santuario-_

_-Bien, pues la verdadera razón fue por que asistí a un consenso en el Olimpo, pedí ver a mi padre Zeus-_

_-¡Zeus!- exclamo Ikki_

_-así es, fuimos cuatro dioses presentes, estuvimos abogando y pedí por mis caballeros, ya que habían dado todo por mi, explicamos las razones, todo lo que había ocurrido y la historia de cada uno, al final mi padre concedió nuestro deseo, y decidió darles a los caballeros dorados otra oportunidad, ahora ya están de vuelta en el santuario los trece caballeros dorados junto con Shion-_

_-…-_

_Todos se quedaron estáticos unos momentos_

_-….. ¿QUEEEEEE?- exclamaron todos_

_-¿es… eso cierto Saori?-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-¿Están vivos?-_

_La diosa asintió a cada una de las preguntas, los demás simplemente no lo podían creer, al final Seiya se levanto muy lentamente…_

_-Eso es…. ¡FABULOSO!- grito a todo pulmón y alzo a su diosa en brazos, Shun y Shiryu se unieron al abrazo mientras que Ikki y Hyoga literalmente eran de piedra_

_-¡Increíble!- gritaba Shun casi ahorcando a su hermano en un abrazo posesivo_

_-¡Mi maestro Dokho esta vivo!-_

_-Supongo que eso es bueno…- dijo Ikki_

_-Mi maestro Camus… está vivo- Hyoga se sentía sofocado_

_-Un momento… interrumpió Seiya –dijiste que eran trece… ¿quieres decir que…?-_

_Atena los miro con ternura_

_-así es, Kanon también volvió y comparte ahora la casa de Géminis con Saga, de hecho tiene su propia armadura dorada, siéntense, quiero seguirles contando-_

_Todos obedecieron con expresión ávida_

_-Cuando regresaron las cosas se pusieron muy duras entre ellos, pero con el pasar del tiempo lograron perdonarse unos a otros, hoy están completamente cambiados y disiparon rencores, Como con Shaka y Saga, Shura y Aioros son los mejores amigos al igual que Dita y Ángelo, y al parecer todos ya perdonaron a Saga, Shura y Camus, todos son ahora grandes amigos y la familia que tanto añoraron ser desde un principio, como cuando eran niños-_

_-es hermoso- exclamo Shun_

_-por esa razón no quería decirles antes, hasta el momento indicado… ellos han preguntado constantemente por ustedes, de hecho quieren que regresen al santuario, que se unan a su familia-_

_-…-_

_-¿es en serio?- pregunto Hyoga incrédulo, Atena asintió_

_-Wow- dijo Seiya -¿quieren volver a vernos?-_

_-¿Pero por que?- Shun no lo podía creer_

_-Tal vez para ahora si matarnos-_

_-IKKI- lo regañaron todos_

_-¿Qué? Es una posibilidad-_

_-De hecho Ikki, Shaka es quien desea volver a verte- Ikki palideció, mientras los demás reían_

_-es increíble- murmuro Hyoga –que estén vivos, pero….-_

_Hyoga no pudo terminar pero Atena entendió bien lo que quiso decir_

_-Así es, y TODOS quieren que ustedes vuelvan-_

_-¡Ya quiero regresar!- Exclamo Seiya_

_-Entonces Shun, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki estarán allá la semana próxima, yo partiré desde mañana para preparar todo para su llegada-_

_-¿Y Hyoga?- Preguntó Shun_

_-Yo…- el cisne recordó lo que Saori le había dicho un par de días antes –Tengo que partir a una misión-_

_-entonces yo lo acompañare- apunto Ikki, Atena asintió_

_-entonces ya esta hecho, mis caballeros volveremos al Santuario-_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Si, había sido la persona mas feliz del mundo al saber que su maestro, su mentor estaba vivo y se había reconciliado con sus compañeros, pero… solo eso… no podía compartir la dicha con sus compañeros de volver al santuario y la razón era una que lo había atormentado durante años: la culpa. Si, aunque se escuchara patético se sentía culpable por el pasado. No estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, pues todo lo hizo para salvar a Atena, sin embargo eso no impedía que doliera, no impidió el dolor al perder a su madre en el naufragio, no impidió el perder a Isaac una vez de jóvenes y la segunda en una guerra, no impidió el dolor a perder a Cristal, no impidió la expresión de dolor de Fler al ver a Hagen muerto por su ataque y no lo impidió cuando perdió a Camus. Casi todos en sus propias manos. Su recuerdo lo persiguió durante años el sentir la sangre caliente aun en sus manos, el corazón deteniéndose, el cosmo extinguiéndose poco a poco. Todo gracias a el. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su pálida mejilla. Dejando fluir el dolor de su pérdida, de su culpabilidad, ahora sabía que no seria capaz de mirar a los ojos a su maestro, ni siquiera a Milo… simplemente no sabia como pararse frente a ellos y hablar… su corazón no podría soportarlo… de pronto sintió una presencia junto a el. Hyoga solo miro a la luna.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo pato?-

Hyoga solo lo miro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Ikki suspiro y se tiro junto a él sentado, Hyoga lo imito. Claro esa era la pregunta del millón. Resultaba que Ikki y Hyoga no eran los mejores amigos, nunca lo habían sido, solo se peleaban cuanto podían y si eran condescendientes uno con el otro solo era por Shun. Ikki al principio lo odiaba pero luego se dio cuenta de que Hyoga era quien iniciaba esas tontas peleas para integrarlo con los demás cosa que logro con éxito, y el más feliz por eso había sido Shun. Aun así solo peleaban y rara vez compartían unos momentos juntos, como ahora.

-Digamos que te debo muchas… Hyoga desde que nos conocimos nunca me caíste bien- Hyoga se rio, Ikki continuo sonriendo –Y lo sabes fuiste el primero a quien enfrente por la armadura de sagitario y muchas veces mas pelee contigo por cosas muy tontas; sin embargo al pasar de los años las cosas cambiaron. La razón en gran parte ha sido Shun. Tú lo protegiste desde que tenemos memoria, incluso de mi mismo y es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer, pues tú lo mantuviste en pie cuando yo estuve ausente. La segunda razón es que gracias a ti me pude reintegrar al mundo… tu… comprendiste mis razones para alejarme un sentimiento que compartimos-

-La culpa- murmuro Hyoga Ikki asintió

-Así es, yo no podía ver a mi hermano o a Saori a los ojos, pero llegaste tu y me obligaste a pelear contigo repetidas veces, muchas veces por razones realmente estúpidas… pero gracias a eso pude ver otras cosas, apreciar la convivencia incluso con Seiya… aprecie mas de mi mismo y conocí el perdón… todo gracias a ti pato; además conozco las razones por las cuales dudas volver al santuario, tal vez seas el mas reservado y oculto de nosotros pero yo también logre ver en ti lo que te preocupa. Quiero ayudarte Hyoga, así como tu también lo hiciste conmigo… además de que no tengo ni una pizca de ganas de ver a Shaka de nuevo… ¿Qué dices?-

Hyoga sonrió

-digo que sigues siendo un pollo idiota… gracias Ikki-

Ambos sonrieron en la penumbra sin saber que pronto llegaría la prueba más grande de todas.

* * *

**DOS DIAS DESPUES EN EL SANTUARIO**

-¡Nos alegra tenerla de regreso princesa Atena!- Exclamo un alegre Saga mientras jalaba mechones de cabello de su hermano con intención de molestarlo

-A mi también me hace inmensamente feliz estar de vuelta-

-Es una gran satisfacción que nos acompañe de nuevo y esta vez para quedarse princesa- dijo Shion sonriendo en un gesto paternal, al fondo escucharon las carcajadas de Saga al ver como Kanon le sacaba la lengua

-Lo se, esta vez será diferente, tras mucho esfuerzo es hora de que vivan en paz, y mis caballeros la oferta sigue en pie. Si alguien quiere rehacer su vida fuera del santuario y de la orden, están en su derecho. Ya cumplieron sus votos, por lo que es hora de que busquen también su felicidad-

Saori sonrió tiernamente mientras los demás se miraban entre si, sin embargo todos tenían ya una respuesta a eso, Mu fue quien se puso de pie tomando la palabra

-Princesa Atena, a nombre de mis compañeros… y estoy seguro de que todos piensan igual, agradecemos su ofrecimiento, sin embargo hemos descubierto que nuestra felicidad se encuentra aquí, juntos como la familia que somos, ahora que todo se ha arreglado nos gustaría permanecer aquí no solo como caballeros, no solo como sus guardianes, sino como su familia misma-

Atena no pudo más que sonreír.

-por cierto princesa…-comenzó esta vez Milo –Aun nos faltan cinco integrantes-

-es cierto- dijo Kanon mientras le arrebataba un pan a su hermano -¿Cuándo llegan los chicos de bronce?-

-¡Kanon!- se quejo Saga dándole un zape, Kanon hizo un puchero

-Hace tanto que no los vemos- apunto Aioria

Saori cambio su expresión

-¿sucedió algo princesa?- Pregunto esta vez Camus

-En realidad no, Shun, Shiryu y Seiya estarán aquí la semana próxima-

-¿Y las aves?-

-Hyoga fue encomendado a una misión en Rusia e Ikki se ofreció a acompañarlo-

-¿Paso algo malo?- Pregunto Dokho

-Es lo que aun no sabemos, solo que ocurrió un fenómeno extraño y ellos fueron a investigar, es solo una misión de reconocimiento, por lo que en un mes máximo estarán aquí-

-Ya quiero verlos- exclamo Aldebarán –extraño las locuras de Seiya-

-¿Cómo tomaron la noticia de que estamos de vuelta?- Pregunto Aioria curioso

-Al principio no lo podían creer, hasta que Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar junto con Shiryu gritando de la emoción mientras que Shun abrazo a Ikki y Hyoga casi ahorcándolos, en verdad los domino la alegría-

Todos los caballeros dorados sonrieron, Saori continuo

-De hecho cuando les comente sobre sus intenciones de que volvieran nadie me creyó, me costo mucho trabajo convencerlos de que es verdad-

-¿Por qué no lo creerían?- Pregunto Dita

-por el pasado- Comento Shaka, Saori asintió

-Shun y Seiya se mostraron más emocionados, pero Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga no tanto, al final solo Hyoga fue el que dudo con esa petición-

Camus bajo la mirada, sabia perfectamente la razón del por que.

-No entiendo- Dijo Ángelo -¿Por qué ellos dudarían de nuestras intenciones, por que el pasado?-

-Es simple Ángelo- Continuo Shaka –en este caso Shun y Seiya son los menores, por lo que no comprenden las razones de los mas grandes, en caso de Shiryu aun estuvo ligado al pasado por lo sucedido contigo y con Shura, Ikki por que es su carácter natural y apuesto por su pelea conmigo… pero el caso de Hyoga es especial…-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Milo

Camus alzo la mirada

-Por nuestra batalla, en casa de libra y después en la de Acuario-

Atena asintió y se puso de pie

-Escuchen, por eso decidí venir antes que ellos para poder hablar con ustedes sobre el pasado y su postura ante su llegada. Todos ustedes a excepción de Camus y Dokho conocieron a los caballeros de bronce como eso… caballeros, sin embargo su parte humana ha resultado más afectada-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Aioros

Atena uso su báculo para crear una pequeña nube donde todos vieron imágenes proyectadas del pasado, miraron embelesados imágenes de lo que parecía ser un edificio antiguo lleno de niños.

-Lo que les voy a contar es la historia de ellos juntos como hermanos para que puedan comprender un poco su historia y sus debilidades, para que vean su parte humana, pero antes me interesa saber si están dispuestos a escuchar e intentar comprenderlos, así como ellos lo hicieron con ustedes-

Saga asintió

-Yo opino que Seiya, tanto como Shun, Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga nos han ayudado a todos, no solo como caballeros sino como personas para enmendar nuestros errores, es hora de que nosotros los comprendamos a ellos-

Todos asintieron, Atena continuo

-Lo que ven aquí es la fundación Graude, el orfanato donde fueron destinados todos los niños que serian enviados a ser caballeros, niños de procedencias distintas, aunque en su mayoría japoneses, salvo unos cuantos-

Todos quedaron absortos al observar las imágenes, niños iban y venían en el orfanato cuando vieron a un niño pequeño de cabellos castaños con un pan en la mano huyendo de otro de cabello corto y negro

-¡Son Seiya y Shiryu!- exclamo Dokho emocionado, todos sonrieron al ver la ternura de los niños, mas adelante vieron a otro pequeño de cabello verde junto con otro mas grande de cabello azul oscuro quien parecía refunfuñar, sonrieron al reconocerlos, mas adelante un hombre cargaba a una niña de pelo morado y ojos tiernos, miraron a la princesa. –Son todos- dijo Aldebarán, después y mas apartado en un rincón se encontraba Hyoga de pequeño sentado y de brazos cruzados sin decir nada, pronto llego Seiya jalando a Shiryu junto con Shun e Ikki con Hyoga obligándolo a levantarse y que jugara con ellos, todos sonrieron ante la escena.

-Todos nos conocimos en el orfanato, Hyoga fue el ultimo en llegar y también el primero en irse. Esa poca estancia dio oportunidad de que surgiera una hermandad entre todos, al crecer y convertirse en caballeros cada uno siguió su camino, desgraciadamente Ikki fue inculcado en la isla de la muerte volviéndose maligno, ya conocen la historia de las siguientes batalles, el torneo intergaláctico, los caballeros negros; los de plata y posteriormente la batalla de las doce casas…-

Todos miraron los momentos mas significativos de esas peleas, mas la de Ikki contra Hyoga que había resultado ser la mas reñida hasta que intervino Shun, todos miraron los sentimientos a flote de ambos hermanos, luego en la batalla de las doce casa y los enfrentamientos contra ellos, vieron y sintieron las emociones de cada uno, la convicción de Seiya, el enfrentamiento de Shun, la reconciliación de Ikki, el determinismo de Shiryu y el dolor de Hyoga.

-Recuerdan muy bien esa batalla, pues a ellos dejo profundas heridas, mas que a nadie a Hyoga por su enfrentamiento con Milo y Camus, Seiya por Saga y Shiryu por Shura… fueron sentimientos que atenazaron a todos pero que tuvieron que suprimir para poder vencer… -

La escena cambio hacia la guerra contra Poseidón, el enfrentamiento de Isaac contra Hyoga, Camus sintió el corazón encogerse al ver a sus dos discípulos luchando a muerte

-en la siguiente guerra contra Poseidón, el dios del Mar fue sumamente difícil para Hyoga al combatir contra quien había querido como si fuese su propio hermano, he de ahí de su herida en el ojo izquierdo, su perdida impacto mucho en su alma y corazón-

Milo miraba impactado las imágenes del enfrentamiento y comenzó a hablar

-Yo recuerdo… después de la batalla contra Poseidón los caballeros de bronce regresaron al santuario para lo de las armaduras, y solo tuve una oportunidad de hablar con Hyoga, cuando lo vi me sorprendí… su expresión estaba totalmente vacía, carente de emociones, no me dijo nada y después lo vi varias noches aunque lloviera solo estaba parado frente a la tumba de Camus…-

Atena asintió, las escenas cambiaron a distintas batallas, Eri, Apolo, Hades e Hilda de Polaris

-Todas estas guerras los dejaron marcados, fue un periodo muy oscuro para todos, con secretos, sentimientos ocultos, heridas profundas en el alma. Sin embargo poco a poco fueron mejorando, prodigándose cariño como hermanos que son, pero aun así estas marcas les han dejado una seña de culpabilidad. Por eso Hyoga no puede venir aun, no se siente capaz de mirar a Camus o a Milo a los ojos, todos resienten las huellas del pasado, tal vez con Seiya, Shun y Shiryu no lo noten, pero con Hyoga….-

-es el que ha sido más marcado- Finalizo Mu, Atena asintió

-exacto- dijo mientras las imágenes cambiaban al ver a los chicos mas grandes y con sus cicatrices de las batallas, Hyoga con su ojo vendado y Shiryu con ambos, se veían en la mansión, Ikki practicando en el gimnasio, Shiryu cocinando, Shun y Seiya jugando videojuegos y Hyoga tocando el piano, la escena cambio a la sala, donde se veía también en su convivencia como hermanos, los mas chicos riendo mientras los demás observaban con una sonrisa sus travesuras observaron a Shun y Seiya murmurarse algo al oído para después sonreír maliciosamente, Hyoga estaba distraído leyendo por lo que no sintió como se le fueron encima, Shiryu también se unió, Hyoga se quejaba pero Seiya tenia un plan y con sus manos recorrió el torso del rubio buscando su punto débil. Los dorados sonrieron ante la escena, Shun también jalo a Ikki quien sonrió y también se unió al ataque al rubio y tras mucho forcejeo lograron arrancarle una sonrisa, los cinco quedaron tendidos en el suelo de la sala sonriendo, agotados.

-Su convivencia como hermanos les ha ayudado mucho, sin embargo las huellas del pasado aun persisten y posiblemente nunca se borraran de su alma, al menos para algunos-

Todos se quedaron en silencio meditando todo lo que habían sentido sobre los chicos, sin duda el caso que mas les había impactado era el de Hyoga, como era posible que un chico de su edad pudiera guardar tanto en su corazón.

-Hyoga…- comenzó Saga –es increíble… todo lo que ha tenido que soportar-

-es un joven admirable- dijo Dokho –al igual que los demás-

-Les cuento esto para saber su postura y su perspectiva de su llegada al santuario, sobre todo de Hyoga-

Camus decidido se puso de pie

-se que esto es en gran parte mi culpa… y en caso de Hyoga pienso hacerme cargo, lo conozco desde que tuvo seis años y ahora puedo decir que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado e cambiado gracias a el, lo aprecio mas como si fuera mi hijo propio, así que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ayudarlo a que viva de nuevo-

Todos lo miraron asombrados

-Lo mismo digo- Secundó Milo –yo también aprecio mucho mi cubito y hare lo que sea por regresarlo a la vida-

-Aceptaremos a Hyoga y a Shiryu, junto a los demás como pertenecientes de nuestra familia- Dijo Aioros decidido

-Ellos nos han protegido muchas veces- aporto Saga –es hora de que les devolvamos el favor-

Todos los demás asintieron sabiendo que era momento de retribuirles todo lo que esos cinco chicos habían hecho para salvar a la humanidad y a su diosa, así que era hora de que tuvieran una familia como la que siempre habían añorado.

Mientras tanto, en una región del norte de Siberia, en medio de las montañas un objeto que días antes había caído del cielo brillaba con intensidad entre los escombros, sintiendo el cosmo de Cygnus acercarse cada vez mas… solo faltaba esperar…

* * *

¿y bien? ¿que tal? recuerden que es mi primer fic de SS, aun así me encantaría recibir cualquier critica constructiva sobre mi trabajo para poder mejorar, cualquier comentario sera bien recibido, para mi los reviews son el motor para seguir escribiendo.

Posiblemente no pueda actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero tengan por seguro que esta historia tendrá un final triste o feliz, aun no lo se, pero lo tendrá, ¡me esforzare para actualizar pronto!

**Extras:**

**Seiya**: ¡Hola!

**Yo:** ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? se supone que no haria los extras hasta el siguiente capitulo

**Seiya:** lo siento... me sentía solito

**Shun**: (con ojos llorosos) ¿y yo que?

**Seiya:** nada, solo quería salir aquí n.n

**Shiryu:** ¿solo Hyoga es el protagonista?

**Yo**: de hecho los cinco lo son, pero aqui el principal es Hyoga

**Hyoga:** en pocas palabras la víctima

**Yo:**¬¬

**Ikki:** ¡No es justo que el pato se lleve todo el credito!

**Hyoga:** ¿aquien llamas pato, pollito de cascarón eh?

**Ikki:** ¡A ti cubo de hielo!

**Hyoga:** ¡condenada brasa, me las pagaras! (ambos se agarran a golpes en el suelo)

**Shiryu:** no pienso separarlos esta vez

**Yo:** en fin, espero que no se maten antes de los siguientes capitulos

**Shun**: ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

**Seiya**: Para la autora son los motores para continuar la historia ¡asi que ya saben!

**Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y yo:** ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. capitulo 2

****Hola a todos! Primero que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar y se que excusas no valen para ello, en fin espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima vez. Hoy vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que en lo personal me ha gustado muchisimo, a ver que opinan ustedes.

Y ¡por favor! cualquier comentario o duda no vacilen en hacermelo saber, para la mayoria de los que escribimos aqui es muy importante su opinión ya que (por lo menos para mi) me sirven para mejorar cualquier aspecto de mi escritura. A y de antemano pido una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, solo el argumento el cual hago sin fines de lucro, puro entrenimiento.

...

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

**Cambio de escena**

Narración normal

(Interrupciones mías)

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Capitulo 2: Primer Reencuentro**

**A bordo de un avión llegando a Moscú…**

-¡Hyoga despierta de una vez carajo!-

-¿eh?- el rubio se tallo los ojos -¿Ikki? ¿Qué hora es?-

-esta a punto de anochecer, ya casi aterrizamos-

Hyoga parpadeo una vez mas, intentando sacar las imágenes de su mente del sueño tan extraño que tuvo, Ikki lo miró de reojo.

- Eres extraño pato, hablas dormido-

-¿y que? No eres el primero que me lo dice, además eso es muy común-

-Si es común, pero tu hablas en ruso, si hablaras en japonés al menos podría burlarme de lo que dices-

Hyoga se rió

-¿el grandioso Ikki de fénix quiere desentrañar mis secretos?-

-Cállate-

Hyoga se volvió a reír y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento con intención de dormir un poquito más.

-Te vuelves a recargar en mi hombro y carbonizo tu cabello-

El ruso abrió los ojos

-¿eso hice?-

-Si, y gracias a eso la azafata desde hace rato nos mira de manera muy extraña-

-Jajaja, vamos Ikki no te preocupes y déjate llevar- le dijo en forma burlona, el fénix miro a la azafata quien sonreía.

-Humpf, ¿me dirás de una buena vez de que se trata la dichosa misión?-

-Saori solo me comento que hace unos pocos días un evento extraño sucedió en la región del Norte de Siberia, parece ser que ella "sintió" una explosión en ese lugar, pero no una común y corriente, sino que por un momento percibió una energía provenir de ella, una energía maligna-

-¿maligna?-

-así es, no seria la primera vez que sucede, ya lo vivimos en aquella ocasión cuando la manzana dorada cayo del cielo albergando el alma de Eris-

-Entonces Atena teme que sea un dios maligno-

-Tal vez, es lo que vamos a averiguar-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hyoga sin mencionar que desde aquel acontecimiento había tenido varios sueños extraños además de un extraño presentimiento, quizá solo era paranoia por todo lo sucedido anteriormente, lo mejor era averiguar de qué se trataba cuanto antes.

**Santuario de Atena…**

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

_Una pequeña niña caminaba entre los callejones de la ciudad de Tokio pues se había perdido al salirse del Orfanato, no sabia donde estaba, pero todos los callejones se veían completamente oscuros y tenebrosos, hacia mucho frío. De pronto escuchó un ruido y tres niños más grandes que ella llegaron con expresión amenazante_

_-Miren chicos a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a la nieta Kido-_

_-¿Qué quieren?-_

_Los tres niños se rieron a la vez que uno se acercaba peligrosamente_

_-tu estúpido abuelo nos ha tratado como gusanos, es hora de que tomemos venganza contra su querida nieta-_

_-¡No por favor!-_

_La pequeña niña soltó en llanto mientras uno de los grandulones la sujetaba, los otros dos la veían con malicia cuando…_

_-¡Suéltala!-_

_Un niño rubio de ojos azul hielo salió de entre las sombras golpeando al que tenia sujeta a la pequeña, la soltó sujetándose el abdomen._

_-¡Maldito gaijin! ¡No te metas!-_

_-Te dije que la soltaras-_

_-¡Largo!-_

_-¡Nunca! ¡No dejare que le hagan daño!-_

_-Vaya, así que si sabes hablar japonés, bien pues desde ahora quedaras mudo-_

_Los tres grandulones se acercaron mientras el niño ruso se puso enfrente de ella, la pelea comenzó, pero a pesar de que eran tres el pequeño rubio demostró tener mas fuerza y agilidad, y aunque recibió duros golpes logro darle a uno en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, al fondo escucharon voces de adultos que buscaban a la pequeña, los tres retrocedieron mientras uno de ellos sangraba abundantemente._

_-¡Maldito gaijin pagaras por esto!-_

_Luego los tres se fueron, el pequeño rubio cayó de rodillas mientras que ella se acercó y vio que había sangre que salía de una de las comisuras de su boca_

_-¿estas bien?- Pregunto el niño_

_-Si ¿y tu?-_

_-He estado peor, vamos hay que irnos en el orfanato están como locos buscándote-_

_La niña lo miro levantarse con dificultad, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, después ella se arrojo sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza_

_-Gracias Hyoga-_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- era extraño pues todos le decían "gaijin" salvo cuatro niños que eran los únicos que sabían su nombre_

_-Escuche a Shun decirte así- Dijo ella aun abrazada –gracias, yo me llamo Saori-_

_El pequeño sonrió con tristeza_

_-Lo sé, y no es nada, no te preocupes Saori te protegeré si alguien quiere lastimarte-_

_Ella lo miro con ojos profundos_

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Lo juro, siempre te protegeré-_

_Ella sonriendo se abrazo mas a el_

_-Gracias Hyoga-_

…_.._

Atena despertó abruptamente en su cama sintiendo un extraño presentimiento en su corazón, estaba amaneciendo, era el día en que los tres primeros caballeros de bronce llegarían a establecerse en el santuario de forma definitiva. Se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió al balcón; no podía negarlo estaba preocupada por el paradero del rubio, pues algo dentro de ella le decía que algo malo pasaría, Saori siempre había sido muy apegada a sus caballeros de bronce ya que vivía con ellos, por supuesto que lo era mas con Seiya por razones que aun no estaba dispuesta a aceptar pero Hyoga había sido un caso especial y siempre cumplió su promesa, estaba preocupada pero aun debía esperar.

**Al atardecer, en el templo de Aries…**

-¡Ya basta Shura!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?-

-Deja de picar la comida con el tenedor- Mu lo veía con una venita en la frente a punto de explotar

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Tengo mucha hambre-

-Hasta te pareces a Alde- rio el escorpión al entrar al comedor, miro sorprendido la cantidad de comida servida en varias mesas, era todo un banquete de todo tipo de arte culinario.

-Mu… ¿tú preparaste todo esto?-

-¿tengo cara de cocinero? ¡Claro que no! Aldebarán preparo la mayoría, yo solo le ayudé un poco-

-Ya, ya carnerito- se acerco el ex-dragón marino abrazándolo por los hombros -¿Por qué tan estresado?-

Mu suspiró

-Lo siento…, pero no pueden culparme, cada vez que hacen una "reunión" en mi templo termina hecho un desastre, además Kiki no está para ayudarme-

-¡Pero si tu eres el primero que se pone a cantar en todas las reuniones!- reclamó Shura, Mu lo miró con expresión asesina, por lo que el español fingió no haber dicho nada.

-¡No te preocupes Mu! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!- exclamo Dita sonriendo

-¿en serio?-

-Para nada- respondió Ángelo entrando a la conversación –Tu perdiste el sorteo esta vez- el ariano torció la boca

-Yo sigo sin comprender- interrumpió el escorpión ¿Por qué tanta comida? Digo, ni siquiera Alde puede comer tanto-

-No olvidemos que quien viene es Seiya- declaró Shaka

-es cierto, pero de todas maneras creo que Shura podría hacerle competencia- Observo Kanon señalando la mesa, Mu casi se infarta al ver al cabrito comer de una de las ensaladas

-¡SHURAAAA!-

Ya entrada la tarde todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban en el templo de Aries esperando a los primeros inquilinos que volverían a casa para quedarse, el ambiente estaba lleno de entusiasmo y alegría, sobre todo Dokho no paraba de decirles a los demás que su querido alumno estaba por llegar, sin embargo Atena no compartía ese sentimiento de júbilo; solo miraba la entrada, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, Shion lo notó por lo que se acerco a ella.

-No se preocupe princesa, Seiya y los demás están por llegar-

-Lo se Shion, ya puedo sentir sus energías cerca de aquí-

-¿entonces que es lo que le inquieta?-

-Yo…- Atena titubeo

-Princesa puede confiar en mí-

Ella sonrió y se abrazo al patriarca quien se sorprendió pero agradeció el gesto

-Lo se, te quiero tanto como para poner en ti toda mi confianza- Shion se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, ella se soltó y miro de nuevo el horizonte –solo estoy preocupada por Ikki y Hyoga-

-entiendo aun no hemos recibido noticias de ellos-

-Lo se y he… tenido un presentimiento extraño-

-¿Cómo si algo malo fuera a pasar?-

-algo así, pero lo que se es que es en torno al caballero de Cygnus, algo está a punto de pasar-

-entonces permítame avisarles a los demás-

-No Shion, deja que disfruten de su estadía con Shun, Shiryu y Seiya, esperemos un poco a ver como se dan las cosas, en caso de que no tengamos noticias entonces tomaremos medidas-

-como diga princesa, pero en caso de algo no dude en avisarme-

Atena iba a agregar algo más cuando escucharon una voz demasiado familiar.

-¡Saori-San!-

Los caballeros dorados se agruparon en la entrada al escuchar semejante grito que solo podía provenir del caballero Pegaso, Atena sonrió al verlos. Los tres caballeros veían a toda prisa a su encuentro, Seiya quien no se pudo contener mas corrió y abrazo a la princesa, nadie dijo nada pues sabían la relación que mantenían entre ellos, de hecho muy cercana para su gusto pero no estaban en posición de reprocharle algo a ambos. Shun y Shiryu pronto los alcanzaron, los tres se quedaron en silencio al verlos, los trece reunidos mas el patriarca, todo quedo en absoluto silencio.

-Esto es…- Seiya no pudo terminar

-¡Seiya!- grito Aioria sin contenerse y abrazo al japonés quien sonrió, Afrodita se apresuro a abrazar a Shun

-Me alegra verte de nuevo-

-Shiryu cuanto me alegra verte-

-¡Maestro!-

La emoción los dominó, todos recibieron con gusto a los tres caballeros que por fin regresaban a casa. Dokho estaba que le salían las lagrimas por ver a su alumno quien era apretado por Shura, Seiya no era soltado por Aioria y Aioros mientras que Shun era estrujado por Afrodita y Death.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Cuánto han crecido!- exclamó Kanon

-Ya no son los niños que alguna vez conocimos- rio Shura

-Bienvenidos sean a su hogar- Shion se acerco sonriéndoles a los tres caballeros, quienes se separaron de los demás para inclinarse levemente

-Les agradecemos- comenzó Shiryu haciendo una reverencia al igual que los otros dos –en cuanto supimos la noticia no pudimos ser mas felices al saber que están de vuelta, es… increíble que volvamos a verlos, siempre fueron nuestra inspiración y modelo a seguir así que nosotros somos los que estamos en deuda con ustedes por lo que nos han dado y por sus enseñanzas, pues gracias a todos nosotros hemos llegado a donde estamos-

-Ustedes nos han enseñado tanto- apoyó Andrómeda –sobre todo la lealtad y sin importar lo difícil que sea la situación es posible vencer-

-y sobre todo el poder de la amistad y amor hacia nuestra diosa, todo lo aprendimos de ustedes- Finalizó Seiya sonriendo

-que tiernos, creo que voy a llorar- Dijo Afrodita

-Los que estamos agradecidos somos nosotros- Se acercó Saga –Seiya tu y tus compañeros nos enseñaron el poder del perdón y el determinismo, el amor hacia nuestros compañeros y nuestra diosa, gracias a ustedes pudimos regresar y nos alegra inmensamente que estén de vuelta-

-Y por eso queremos que se queden aquí, que sean parte de la familia- Shion miro a Aioros quien asintió

-Shiryu acércate por favor-

El dragón dudó un poco pero se acercó.

-Sabemos todas las cicatrices que llevan de las batallas y que la mayoría han sido espirituales, sin embargo queremos ayudar no solo con eso sino con las heridas físicas-

Aioros puso su mano en la frente del dragón y cerrando sus ojos se concentró, una luz dorada lo envolvió unos momentos, luego se extinguió, el arquero se separo sonriendo.

-Abre tus ojos-

El dragón dudando los abrió. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Aioros le había devuelto la vista, sus ojos oscuros distinguían todo con nitidez, parpadeó varias veces sorprendido

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Seiya

-¿Cómo…?- Shiryu no encontraba las palabras

-Aioros tiene un poder especial de curación y muy poderoso en mi opinión- dijo Aioria

-Lo es en cierta forma, puedo curar casi todo a excepción de cuando el corazón deja de latir-

-No se como agradecértelo-

-No tienes por que, apuesto a que estas sorprendido de ver a tu maestro en faceta joven-

Era cierto, Shiryu jamás se había imaginado a su maestro de esa forma. Claro que era muy diferente a como se lo había imaginado, solo lo había visto durante la guerra santa contra Hades, pero sinceramente aun no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que su maestro se viera tan joven. Dokho sonrió ante la mirada consternada de su joven alumno.

-¿Qué me vez? No todo el tiempo tuve complejo de Yedi-

Todos se rieron ante semejante ocurrencia, Shiryu por su parte no podía estar más feliz al igual que Seiya y Shun quienes se sintieron por fin en su hogar. En el lugar donde podían brillar.

-Ya solo falta Hyoga- Dijo Aioros –para que pueda regresarle su vista-

-¿Qué han sabido de ellos?- Preguntó Milo

Andrómeda cambió su expresión a una de preocupación

-Deben de estar por llegar a Siberia, aun no se han comunicado-

-Debemos confiar en ellos- Dijo Seiya –Ikki y Hyoga saben lo que hacen-

-Eso es cierto- apuntó Saga –Ahora ¿Quién tiene hambre?-

-¡Yo!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Shura, los demás solo se rieron

**Siberia del Norte…**

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me estoy congelando-

-Ya deja de quejarte Ikki, tu fuiste quien decidió acompañarme, de todas formas estamos por llegar al pueblo, podemos quedarnos ahí o caminar hasta la cabaña donde vivo-

-¿Cuánta gente hay?-

-son pocas familias, como una cincuenta, el pueblo no es muy grande-

-He de suponer que todos te conocen ¿no es así?-

-Si, desde que era un niño-

-Entonces vamos a tu cabaña, no quiero estar rodeado de gente a la cual no entiendo lo que habla, podrías estar burlándote de mí y no podría contestarte-

Hyoga lo miro, luego suspiro cansadamente

-Bien, de todas formas ya esta por anochecer será mejor refugiarnos en mi cabaña-

Continuaron caminando alrededor de media hora más, e Ikki sentía que se congelaba. Le sorprendía en gran manera la forma en que el ruso había logrado sobrevivir ahí y como ubicarse puesto que el solo lograba ver a un metro por el viento, no distinguía mas que la nieve caer, Hyoga apresuro mas el paso hasta que lograron divisar una pequeña cabaña, al entrar Ikki no pudo mas que sorprenderse, pues a pesar de ser pequeña era muy acogedora, una mesa y cuatro sillas de madera estaban en el centro, una chimenea al fondo, en una de las paredes un pequeño librero con unos cuantos libros (la mayoría tenia títulos en francés) y algunos cuadros, el lugar estaba muy limpio y ordenado a pesar de no haber recibido gente en bastante tiempo. Hyoga suspiró levemente y se adentro mas al lugar dejando la caja de su armadura en una esquina.

-Puedes dejar tu armadura aquí y tu abrigo sobre la silla, ponte cómodo, haré un poco de té-

Ikki solo asintió y el joven rubio desapareció por una de las puertas; el japonés dejo su armadura y se puso a examinar con detenimiento el lugar, quien diría que esa fuera la morada de los amos del hielo, tan "cálida" se podría decir. En ese momento Ikki observo algo inusual en el pequeño librero, una hoja desgastada que estaba medio salida de entre los libros, ataviado por la curiosidad se acercó y tras asegurarse que el cisne no estaba la sacó con sumo cuidado extendiéndola en sus manos. Esa pequeña hoja parecía tener bastante tiempo, estaba algo arrugada pero aun se notaba lo que había en ella. Parecía ser un dibujo hecho por manos de un niño; en ella se veían los trazos de lo que parecían ser tres personas, un adulto y dos niños, por detrás dos montañas de nieve y puntos azules que simulaban ser copos… sin darse cuenta Ikki sonrió levemente. Al escuchar pasos acercarse dejo el dibujo donde estaba y rápidamente se sentó en una de las sillas de madera, Hyoga se acerco tendiéndole la taza humeante con su expresión indiferente de siempre, mas el fénix distinguió que había algo mas dentro de ellos, después el joven se dedico a encender la chimenea, ambos estaban en completo silencio solo observando las llamas.

-El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido- Comento el rubio

Ikki no contesto, se le hacia un poco extraño estar en una conversación con el cisne y no estar discutiendo o peleando por una tontería, Hyoga solo mantenía fija la mirada en las llamas.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí cuando no estás en la mansión?- Pregunto al azar, se sentía bastante incomodo ante tanto silencio

-Casi siempre…-

-¿Casi?-

Hyoga lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Oye yo nunca te cuestione lo que hacías cuando te ibas…-

-¿Qué no me cuestionabas pato? ¿Quién fue el que me encontró a mitad de la nada en una ocasión gritándome infinidad de insultos exigiéndome que volviera a la mansión por Shun eh?-

Sin poder evitarlo Hyoga sonrió

-Debes admitir que tenía una razón poderosa y una excusa perfecta para poder insultarte y golpearte… de todas formas nunca te pregunte a donde ibas-

-Humpf… así que solo el ave se dedicó a emigrar-

-Si… solo eso….- Dijo regresando su vista en las llamas.

Ikki frunció el ceño, jamás había visto al cisne así, tan perdido en sus pensamientos. O quizás si pero esta vez había una diferencia pues noto en su mirada algo distinto… en sus ojos color azul hielo se veía algo que el cisne ocultaba, algo que quizá ni el mismo sabría… tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que se estremeció al escuchar un estruendo fuera de la cabaña. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato y salieron al exterior sin importar el frío, no podían ver nada más que la noche y copos de nieve deslizándose al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exclamo el fénix

-No lo se… ¡mira!-

Al fondo entre la oscuridad de la tormenta alcanzaron a distinguir una silueta, una persona que se cubría con una capucha… venía caminando lentamente como si cojeara. Ambos caballeros corrieron a su encuentro justo cuando esa persona se desplomaba, Hyoga alcanzo a tomarla en brazos y fue cuando se dieron cuenta… la silueta era nada mas que una mujer completamente malherida.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿que tal? no olviden cualquier comentario, duda o tomatazo... ¡review! espero poder actualizar pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Insolita convivencia

Hola a todos!

Por fin he vuelto después de otra larga ausencia, pero que puedo decir, la escuela y el trabajo me han absorvido en gran manera dejandome muy poco tiempo para mi hobbie favorito. En fin de todas formas ya he trabajado bastante bien la idea del siguiente capitulo por lo que espero actalizar quizas no pronto, pero si un poco antes de lo que me tardo normalmente.

Y por favor a todo lector y escritor: para mi son muy importantes los comentarios que dejan. Me ayudan a mejorar cualquier aspecto de mi escritura, asi que por favor... ¡Review!. P. D. De antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografia que se me haya escapado

Saint Seiya ni sus pertenecen todo corresponde a su respectivo autor, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

Narracion normal

(interrupciones mias)

**Cambio de escena**

P. D. ¡Se me olvidaba! este es el ultimo de los capitulos introductorios, en este trata principalmente de conversaciones entre caballeros, sobre todo de Hyoga e Ikki, mas tarde descubriran por que, ya en el siguiente comienza la accion, o al menos el desenredo de algunos misterios, asi que ¡no dejen de leer!

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exclamó el fénix

-No lo sé… ¡mira!-

Al fondo entre la oscuridad de la tormenta alcanzaron a distinguir una silueta, una persona que se cubría con una capucha… venía caminando lentamente como si cojeara. Ambos caballeros corrieron a su encuentro justo cuando esa persona se desplomaba, Hyoga alcanzo a tomarla en brazos y fue cuando se dieron cuenta… la silueta era nada mas que una mujer completamente malherida.

**Capitulo 3: Insólita convivencia **

En plena tormenta de nieve ambos jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a la mujer, Hyoga reaccionó de inmediato y la cargó en sus brazos, miro solo un momento al fénix quien comprendió y se adentró en la tormenta con la intención de averiguar si aun estaba quien había provocado tal estruendo o herido a la chica; sin embargo la gran cantidad de energía había desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro alguno. El cisne con cuidado llevó consigo a la joven dentro de la cabaña, rápidamente llegó a una habitación donde la recostó con delicadeza y quito suavemente la capucha que la cubría. Se quedo sin habla ante lo que veía.

La mujer que reposaba en la cama era de singular belleza, de complexión delgada y de piel increíblemente blanca, era aún más pálida que el mismo, su piel daba la sensación de ser muy frágil, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello era rizado un poco largo de color negro azabache. Pero sin duda lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su rostro de facciones finas, delicadas, cejas delineadas y expresión inquieta, sus labios en contraste eran un poco gruesos de un color rosa pálido, logró distinguir también una leve cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda como si fuera un rasguño, aparentaba si mucho tener unos dieciocho años. La mujer estaba muy herida, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por sangre algo seca. Con rapidez comenzó a quitarle algunas prendas cuando Ikki entro de improviso haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¡No entiendo que fue lo que paso! ¡Ni que rayos causo esa explosión, afuera no hay nada mas que una tormenta de nieve!-

El ruso solo lo miro con reproche, Ikki se dio cuenta entonces de lo que hacia y al igual que su compañero se asombró por la sutil belleza de la joven.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué crees? Intento curarla… ve a la sala, en uno de los muebles hay algunos materiales de curación-

Ikki no dijo nada más y de inmediato trajo lo necesario, solo observó al rubio continuar con su labor de colocar gasas y limpiar la piel de toda esa sangre.

-Tiene una herida muy grande en el costado…-

-no sabemos quién es, Hyoga esa chica podría ser una amenaza- Dijo sin dejar de observarla, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero algo en ella le inspiraba desconfianza.

-¿La dejarías morir?-

Ikki no pronuncio ninguna palabra más, tras dos horas de arduo trabajo el rubio dio por concluida su labor y con delicadeza arropo a la joven chica sin dejar de mirar su rostro, pues había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, como si la hubiera visto en alguna ocasión en el pasado. El fénix quien estaba recargado en la pared no dejaba de vigilarla.

-Vamos Ikki, debemos dejarla descansar-

-Pe…-

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la cama, ambos chicos vieron a la chica que estaba despertando, al parecer se quejaba por el dolor, ambos llegaron de inmediato a su lado, Hyoga puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Tranquila… no tengas miedo, estas a salvo con nosotros-

La chica abrió sus ojos en ese momento dejando ver su par de orbes color lila, pero no era un color común, era uno muy claro, y a la vez profundo que dejo a ambos chicos hipnotizados, lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica que se esforzaba por moverse ante el dolor que sentía.

-No te esfuerces… necesitas reposar, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Ella dejo de moverse enfocando su mirada en el joven rubio, era tan penetrante que Hyoga sintió como le atravesaban su propia alma, lágrimas no dejaban de caer, era como si ella no creyera lo que veía en esos momentos, con dificultad estiró una mano hacia él…

-_germanum_…- murmuró desmayándose en el acto, ambos caballeros tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar

-¿pero quién demonios es ella?- Exclamó Ikki

-Ni idea, pero hasta que no despierte no obtendremos respuestas, dejémosla descansar-

Ambos salieron sigilosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta y de paso poniéndole seguro, estaban bastante confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, y Hyoga aun mas desconcertado por su mirada, pues algo le decía que no era la primera vez que la veía, pero era algo que sabia Ikki no debía enterarse.

**Santuario de Atena a la puesta del sol…**

Shion se encontraba en la puerta del templo mayor observando tan hermosa vista del santuario, la brisa hacía ondear sus largos cabellos y acariciaba su rostro que en ese momento sonreía reflexionando en lo sucedido recientemente. Tres días habían transcurrido ya desde la llegada de los tres primeros caballeros de bronce a instalarse de forma definitiva en el Santuario, evento que sin duda produjo grandes cambios dentro de la orden que en opinión del Patriarca era algo que jamás había sucedido. Ya bastante era la sorpresa de que tras la resurrección de todos ellos el lazo que los unía se había transformado en una amistad muy fuerte, si bien podría llamarse hermandad. Shion recordó con nostalgia sus propios días de juventud hacia muchísimos años con sus antiguos compañeros y podía decir con seguridad que ese lazo no se comparaba con el que vivían en el presente; jamás habría imaginado que los guardianes de Virgo y Géminis se llevaran tan bien, no se diga con Capricornio y Sagitario… y aunque recordó la amistad tan especial que hubo entre Degel y Kardia, no fue tan sólida como lo era ahora la del mismo Camus y Milo (quizá porque al escorpión no le importaba ser congelado por cada tontería que hiciera)… pero eso no era todo. La más grande sorpresa fue que al regresar los caballeros de bronce ese lazo se extendió cubriéndolos también a ellos, reconocía la existencia de lazos de amistad entre los integrantes orden de oro y también (pero de forma separada) de la de bronce, pero jamás una mezcla entre ellos, si bien los más chicos no desacreditaban la autoridad de los mayores los aceptaban como miembros de su familia, como un modelo a seguir. Y los de Oro los miraban como hijos o hermanos pequeños a quienes cuidar y tratándose de Seiya de regañar. Ahora mismo ahí parado al pie de la entrada del templo mayor alcanzaba a ver caballeros de bronce y de oro juntos charlando completamente despreocupados entre templo y templo. Para esas horas de seguro todos habían terminado de entrenar, regularmente se escuchaban las indicaciones de Aioros, Dokho y Shaka por las mañanas en el coliseo o bien desde sus propios templos; casi siempre al terminar se veían como ahora varios caballeros de distintos rangos conversando en las escalinatas, sin duda un paisaje tan poco común como familiar. Era una nueva era en la historia del Santuario, una nueva página escrita en su libro que prometía un futuro mejor. Sonrió ante la perspectiva.

-¡Gran Patriarcaaaaaaaaa!-

El grito hizo que Shion saltara en su lugar interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, cuando miró una nube de polvo ascender por las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia él, alcanzo a distinguir una melena corta castaña perteneciente a un chico que corría desesperado al parecer seguido por alguien, Shion no pudo quitarse del medio antes de que Seiya le saltara encima.

-¡Patriarca! ¡Patriarca! ¡Shion! ¡Ayúdeme!- Gritaba el castaño mientras se escondía detrás del mayor

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¡Shion! ¡Entrégamelo! ¡Ese mocoso merece morir retorcido en mis manos!-

Shion levanto la vista y vio a un MUY enfurecido Ángelo intentando agarrar al joven Pegaso

-¿Qué hiciste Seiya?-

-¡Nada! ¡Lo juro!-

-¿nada? ¿NADA?- exclamó furioso el cangrejo -¿te parece NADA jugar con los rostros de mi templo contándoles bromas y pintando figuras en ellos?-

Shion sintió que se caía de espaldas y con expresión incrédula miro al pegaso

-… ehm fue una broma inofensiva-

-¡¿INOFENSIVA?! ¡Ahora ya no me respetan y me exigen que regreses!-

Shion suspiro cansadamente, de pronto el haber resucitado le pareció demasiado agotador.

-Seiya, no debes hacer eso, bien sabes lo que representan esos rostros en el templo de cáncer, aunque me sigo preguntando cómo es que puedes conservarlos Ángelo, al menos después de todo lo que ha pasado-

-Mera nostalgia- Respondió algo nervioso

-Como sea- dijo volviéndose al menor –Seiya regresa al templo de Cáncer y limpia tu desastre-

-Pero… Aioria me dijo que era una buena idea- Ángelo sintió su rostro encenderse por la ira, mas tarde cobraría las cuentas con el engreído de Leo

-¡Hazlo!-

Seiya no dijo mas y bajo refunfuñando, Shion sonrió ante la cara de enojo del dorado

-Ya Ángelo, fue una broma inofensiva-

-Humpf-

-Al menos admite que te agrada, bien te puedo recordar como eras de niño y las travesuras que hacías en Sagitario y Géminis-

El dorado sonrió

-Esas si eran bromas-

Ambos rieron ante los recuerdos, mientras Seiya bajaba aun refunfuñando los interminables peldaños de piedra ignorando a los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario, quienes lo miraron extrañados.

Mientras tanto, varios templos más abajo, justamente en Virgo se estaba llevando a cabo una tremenda disputa entre dos combatientes de altura, ya llevaban más de dos horas en esa situación tensa, caballero de Virgo versus caballero de Libra combatían bajo la atenta mirada de Acuario, quien los vigilaba desde cierta distancia por precaución, también se encontraban Aries, Capricornio, el mayor de Géminis, Andrómeda y Dragón, los dos últimos bastante preocupados por lo que pudiera sucederle a sus ahora maestros; todo estaba en completo silencio cargado de tensión por parte de ambos combatientes, Dokho con una mirada fiera sentía escurrir el sudor por su rostro, producto de la ardua batalla, mientras que Virgo con su expresión serena de siempre esbozo una leve sonrisa. En esta ocasión estaba con los ojos abiertos lo que le daba un toque más amenazador.

-¿Qué sucede caballero? ¿Acaso ya no puedes continuar?-

-No me provoques Shaka, esto aun no termina-

-Maestro si me permite sugerir…-

-¡No Shiryu! ¡Esta batalla la debo ganar a cualquier costo! ¿Qué esperas Shaka? ¡No perderé ante mi alumno!-

-Ni yo ante el mío- contestó el otro con serenidad

-esto se está poniendo más peligroso- Observó Saga –Jamás habían durado tanto-

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Esto es emocionante! ¡Aplástalo Dokho!- Grito emocionado Shura

-Shura, no deberías hacer favoritismos, menos al saber que el vencedor será Shaka-

-Mu, no me estas ayudando en nada…- Gruño el caballero de libra -¡Suficiente Shaka! ¡Ataca de una buena vez!-

-Bien caballero, tu impaciencia será satisfecha-

Dokho tensó su posición mientras que Shaka con la clásica seguridad y serenidad que lo caracteriza se preparó para el golpe final, levantó su mano derecha empuñando su arma bajo un aura dorada completamente seguro de si mismo la dirigió al punto exacto, mortal… el que le daría la victoria. Dokho no pudo hacer nada más que sentir el golpe directo a su punto débil, sintiendo como su alma se iba de su cuerpo se desplomó aunque aun sin desmayarse vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos escuchando esa frase maldita… dicha por su eterno rival…

-Jaque Mate-

-Te lo dije- Le murmuro Mu a Shura –ahora págame-

El de capricornio gruño mientras le pagaba a Mu, Shiryu por su parte se inclino hacia su maestro para asegurarse de que aun estuviera con vida, lo que al parecer así era.

-Ya maestro, solo fue una perdida en el ajedrez-

-Algún día te venceré Shaka-

Mu y Shura solo se rieron ante la expresión enfadada del normalmente sereno y alegre caballero de libra, mientras que Saga por su parte no prestaba atención a tan peculiar enfrentamiento, solo observaba al galo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos junto a la puerta que daba al jardín, en toda la tarde no se había movido de ahí, Camus miraba fijamente al horizonte, hacia la puesta del sol, apreciando cada cambio de color del paisaje. El guardián de la casa de Géminis caminó sigilosamente hacia él.

-No hay nada más bello que una puesta de sol ¿no crees?-

Camus no contestó, al fondo escucharon las quejas de Dokho quien exigía una revancha.

-Estás preocupado ¿no es cierto?-

Camus suavizó un poco su mirada sin dejar de apartarla del horizonte. Saga ya estaba bastante habituado a que el galo no contestara, casi siempre resultaba ser una discusión monótona, sin embargo Camus solo hablaba de temas que le interesaban, y Saga sabía que este lo era de sobra.

-Tal vez puedas ser el más gélido de todos nosotros Camus, pero yo he aprendido a leer un poco tus expresiones. Por ejemplo ahora, tu rostro denota que no estás tranquilo, sino más bien preocupado y estoy completamente seguro de saber cuál es la razón-

Camus apartó su vista del horizonte para mirar al griego, tras unos segundos suspiro y bajo un poco la mirada.

-Debes creer que soy un paranoico-

Saga le dedico una sonrisa de media luna

-Para nada. Sabes Camus cuando tú eras un niño recién llegado al Santuario yo era quien regularmente cuidaba de ti, antes de… -Saga se detuvo un poco, aun le costaba hablar de ese tema –que todo comenzara, yo te integre con los demás niños aunque no le hablabas a ninguno, salvo a Milo a quien no le importaban tus constantes insultos, y generalmente yo era el encargado de reconciliarlos a ustedes dos…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Me refiero a que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste a mi cargo yo siempre estuve al pendiente de ti, Aioros me repetía muy seguido que estaba sobreprotegiéndote y que me preocupaba demasiado, pero yo sabía que jamás sería suficiente… y aquella ocasión en que te perdiste en el bosque… bueno fue uno de los momentos más angustiantes de mi vida. Por eso te entiendo en cierto modo, tu aprecias de una forma muy especial a Hyoga y por lo mismo te preocupas de esa manera por él, aunque sabes que es uno de los cinco caballeros legendarios y por tanto uno de los más poderosos de la orden de Atena y que es capaz de cuidarse solo, ese sentido de sobreprotección jamás desaparecerá-

Camus reflexionó un poco en sus palabras y recordó, que cuando Hyoga era tan solo un niño también se preocupaba en demasía por él, a pesar de que estaba más que seguro de su potencial para realizar cualquier ejercicio de entrenamiento. Tal vez Saga tendría razón y nunca dejaría de ser tan sobreprotector aunque no lo demostrara. El griego al ver el mutismo de su compañero puso una mano en su hombro dedicándole su típica sonrisa.

-Estará bien-

**Templo de Atena por la noche…**

La noche había caído por fin en toda Grecia, todo estaba tranquilo en el Santuario, salvo en el templo mayor donde se estaba llevando a cabo un gran bullicio debido a la reunión de caballeros. Desde que Athena había regresado a ocupar su lugar en el templo mayor, se hizo una costumbre muy arraigada el que cenaran todos juntos para compartir sus experiencias vividas durante el día, para los chicos de bronce la cena les pareció un evento muy particular ya que los caballeros conversaban como si no se hubieran visto en semanas, hacían constantes bromas y la mayoría reía por las ocurrencias de Milo, Aioria y alguna que otra de Kanon. Ya se encontraban todos reunidos, después de la última derrota de Dokho en el ajedrez y de que Seiya limpiara su desastre en el templo de Cáncer.

-¡Les juro que es cierto! ¿Verdad Camus?-

-Estas exagerando Milo, esa chica jamás te hizo caso- Dijo el acuariano desde su lugar con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

Milo le dedico una mirada asesina, lo que hizo que los demás rieran

-Como sea, Milo has decaído en tus habilidades como casanova- rio Shura –ya ni siquiera las jóvenes de Rodorio te hacen caso-

-siempre es tan "agradable" hablar de las correrías amorosas de Milo- Dijo sarcástico el guardián de la casa de Aries

-La envidia te corroe Mu, no deberías dejar que Shion te limite tanto, apuesto a que podrías hacerle la competencia a Milo- Señalo Saga con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- exclamo exaltado el escorpión -¿Cómo puedes decir eso Saga? ¡Eres el único que me apoya!-

-Dramático- Murmuro Shaka

-¡Yo no soy dramático!-

Los caballeros de bronce que hasta entonces habían permanecido callados (sorprendentemente en caso de Seiya) soltaron en sonoras carcajadas, lo que hizo que los demás sonrieran.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- pregunto el León –nosotros tenemos a nuestro proclamado casanova ¿Cuál es el suyo?-

-¡lógico que yo!- exclamo Seiya, Shiryu que estaba a su lado le dio un zape en la cabeza riéndose

-Seria un poco difícil decirlo- comenzó el peli verde –pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien seria entre mi hermano y Hyoga-

Varios escupieron su bebida ante la declaración del más joven, Camus alzo la mirada curioso.

-¿ellos?- pregunto incrédulo Ángelo -¡pero si son los mas antipáticos y desinteresados que conozco!-

Seiya se rio

-Pues sí, pero eso no quita la fuerza de atracción que ejercen en las chicas, por lo menos así fue en Japón-

-Con decirles que cuando estuvimos en un instituto en Japón ellos tenían su propio club de admiradoras- añadió Shiryu, los demás los miraban asombrados

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Aldebarán

-Pero ellos nunca les hicieron caso- continuo Shun –siempre anduvieron en sus propios asuntos y jamás se dieron tiempo para pasarlo con alguna chica-

-Por eso son tan amargados- dijo Seiya

-Quien lo diría, que los dos caballeros mas antisociales tuvieran su club de fans- Dokho sonreía mirando al de origen francés -¡Tu alumno es un roba corazones Camus!-

-¡Pero qué desperdicio!- exclamó el escorpión –debería hablar con ese par de cabezas huecas-

-Ni te atrevas bicho, no te permitiré que corrompas a mi alumno-

Todos se rieron ante la expresión regañada de Milo, Seiya por su parte miro hacia todos lados

-Oigan ¿no debería Saori haber venido ya?-

-es cierto, ya es bastante tarde ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla Seiya?- pidió el patriarca, el joven japonés obedeció y fue directo a su habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta, se adentro a la penumbra del lugar buscándola con la mirada, al final la encontró; Saori se encontraba en el balcón aspirando el aroma de unas rosas que el mismo Afrodita había traído en la mañana sabiendo que eran la debilidad de la diosa. Seiya se quedo embobado con la escena para después acercarse con una sonrisa.

-¿Saori estas bien?-

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, Seiya distinguió un ápice de preocupación en su mirada

-¡Seiya!-

-Los demás están preocupados por que no has ido a cenar-

-Lo siento, me entretuve pensando… ahora mismo iré a acompañarlos-

Sin embargo el japonés era muy perceptivo y estaba completamente seguro de cual era la razón por la que Saori se encontraba en ese estado.

-Estas preocupada por ellos-

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. La diosa desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, observando las constelaciones. Seiya tomo su mano con delicadeza, por lo que ella lo miro a los ojos.

-Estarán bien Saori, Hyoga e Ikki saben cuidarse, por mas que se caigan mal se cuidan el uno al otro-

Saori sonrió ante la actitud optimista del Pegaso y en un impulso lo abrazo con ternura

-Lo se… solo espero que regresen pronto-

…

**Dentro de una cabaña en algún punto de Siberia…**

Las llamas hacían que la madera crujiera levemente, afuera la tormenta había cesado por completo, pero ya tenía tres días sin dejar de nevar, silenciosamente la capa densa de nieve crecía cada vez más. Un chico sentado en una silla de madera ignoraba lo que sucedía fuera, puesto que su mirada estaba concentrada en un papel levemente arrugado en sus manos. Al fondo escuchó un ronquido parecido al arrancar de un motor, sonrió. Era extraño pensar que Ikki estuviera en ese momento con él en tan extraña misión, después de que la chica había quedado de nuevo dormida acordaron turnarse para vigilarla; de eso tenían ya tres días. Tres días en lo que sorprendentemente no había discutido ni peleado con Ikki, le parecía que el japonés estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él, aunque Hyoga pensó que solo era por la misión, quizá las cosas volverían a la normalidad cuando volvieran con los demás al santuario.

Suspiró y su mirada se fijo de nuevo en el papel entre sus manos, su mente estaba completamente perdida en el recuerdo de aquellos años; sus años de entrenamiento… cuando todo era tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil para él. Nunca olvidaría el día que llegó a esa cabaña traído por un hombre de la fundación, quien solo cruzó unas cuantas palabras con Camus y después desapareció dejándolo solo frente a tan imponente hombre. Hyoga a pesar de ser un niño no demostró miedo alguno, pues tras tan terrible estancia en el orfanato y de los azotes de Tatsumi había aprendido en cierta forma no demostrar miedo a nadie, el hombre que estaba sentado frente a el solo alzo una ceja pero con una mirada tan gélida que por un momento pensó que podría congelarle el alma… el hombre poniéndose de pie se acerco y el único gesto que hizo fue observarlo durante un largo minuto para después medio sonreír y darse la vuelta, dejándolo solo con otro niño de vivaces ojos color jade igual que su cabello.

-¿No deberías estar vigilando pato?-

Hyoga soltó un respingo mirándolo fijamente, Ikki noto que el ruso no traía puesta su habitual venda lo que dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo al igual que una cicatriz que lo atravesaba de manera vertical y aunque supiera que no podía ver absolutamente nada con ese ojo sintió su penetrante mirada como siempre, tan enigmática y cargada de emociones ocultas; Hyoga por su parte recuperó su habitual e indiferente postura.

-Y tu ¿no deberías estar dormido?-

Ikki solo dio un gran bostezo y se dejo caer en el sillón junto a el.

-Como sea… ¿no ha despertado?-

-No… hace unos minutos fui a verla pero sigue igual, sea lo que sea por lo que halla pasado fue algo terrible para haberla dejado en ese estado…-

Ikki frunció el ceño -¿la conoces?-

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Pues ella te miraba como si te conociera… y lo que dijo…-

Hyoga lo miró

-Lo se, a mi también me sorprendió pero… que yo recuerde no la he visto jamás en mi vida…-

-Da igual- sonrió con ironía –no seria la primera mujer que olvidas… podría hacer un recuento de todas tus admiradoras de cuando estuvimos esos dos años en el instituto en Japón…-

-¡condenado pollo!-

Ikki no pudo más que reírse al ver la sonrojada faz del rubio quien los miraba de manera asesina, para después sonreír de forma maliciosa.

-Si quizás tuve algunas admiradoras… pero no se comparaban en locura como las tuyas… ¿o debería recordarte aquella vez que "tu club de fans" te secuestro al salir del instituto?-

Ikki se puso pálido nada mas de recordar aquella experiencia, Hyoga solo sonrió al recordar que Seiya había sido quien organizo a ese grupo de chicas para que "secuestraran" a Ikki por un par de horas. Era una de tantas experiencias que había tenido en los dos años de asueto que les concedió Saori antes de regresar a sus deberes como caballeros, dos años en los que vivieron cosas buenas como malas, divertidas y desagradables, pero que sin duda quedarían para siempre en sus memorias. Sin embargo las cosas no habían salido tan bien como esperaba desde aquella vez que regresó a la mansión hacia casi los dos años; pensó que al regresar con sus hermanos las cosas mejorarían pero no fue así. Ikki quien no había dicho nada hasta ese momento noto el cambio en la expresión del ruso.

-¿sucede algo pato?-

-nada relevante-

Ikki solo lo miró y también al papel que sostenía entre sus manos

-… has cambiado mucho Hyoga-

El joven ruso lo miró sorprendido, en primera Ikki no se le lanzó a golpes como en cualquier otra situación habría hecho, en segunda por que lo había llamado por su nombre y tercera por que dijo una completa y absoluta verdad. Ya no era el mismo, ni el fénix tampoco. Ya no eran los mismos niños que peleaban ante cualquier comentario o circunstancia o que sonreían por cualquier tontería de sus hermanos menores. Fijó de nuevo la vista en el fuego, Ikki por su parte noto un leve cambio en sus ojos, algo que jamás había visto antes.

-Ejem… Hyoga yo creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo con un poco de dificultad, pues fuese lo que fuese su debilidad era el hablar precisamente con el único caballero que era igual de cerrado.

-¿Sobre que? Ya te lo había dicho... Seiya fue quien arrojo tu cepillo de dientes al excusado, no yo-

-No me refiero a eso… (Aunque ahora que lo sabia anotó mentalmente que debía darle una paliza a ese burro con alas)… sino sobre tu pasado-

Hyoga arrugó el papel que aun tenia entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

-No hay nada que decir. Lo que pasó… pasó. Punto-

-Si hubiera pasado nada más por que si, ni tú ni yo estaríamos ahora aquí-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que todo pasa por alguna maldita razón, por más doloroso que sea tiene un fin y no me refiero solo al hecho de nuestro deber como caballeros de salvaguardar a nuestra Diosa-

-¿Entonces?-

En ese punto ambos ya se encontraban de pie, Hyoga junto a la ventana y con el dibujo fuertemente arrugado en una de sus manos, Ikki estaba detrás de él, mirándolo fijamente e intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-es nuestra meta defender a nuestra diosa a cualquier costo, por mas que duela, por mas que suframos… sin embargo cada batalla o cada experiencia representa para nosotros una… especie de formación-

Hyoga se volvió sin comprender, Ikki se rasco la nuca.

-Me refiero a que a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido eso nos ha formado no solo como caballeros, sino como personas… pongamos como ejemplo a Seiya, cada batalla que vivió le forjo el carácter que ahora tiene, es su forma de ver la vida que le rodea-

-¿Y…?-

-Aghh, bueno si tú no hubieras pasado por todo lo que pasaste no serias lo que eres ahora-

Hyoga se volvió atónito ante lo que escuchaba y estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no darle un golpe directo en la cara. Ikki ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿y que de bueno me ha dejado eso? ¿Ah Ikki?-

El fénix noto la creciente tensión del cisne y en cualquier otra situación lo habría provocado aun mas, pero sabia que no era el momento y que el cisne debía entender de una vez por todas que no era así.

-¿No la has notado? Bien, lo mas obvio es tu capacidad como caballero, tras tantas batallas, experiencias buenas y malas has logrado conseguir ser un caballero legendario y esa es una proeza que casi nadie logra; y en segundo lugar tal vez no lo creas ni lo veas, pero gracias a todo eso mas que Cygnus eres Hyoga, el joven con grandes valores y modales, quien protegió a mi hermano a pesar de todo, que se preocupa por los demás, que antepone el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio… el joven músico amante del piano, que adora la libertad y los espacios libres, que ansia volar por el mundo sin ninguna preocupación ni tristeza, el hombre que carga con pesos que no son suyos, pero aun así lo hace por hacer un bien a los demás… eres Hyoga … mi hermano-

Ikki paro casi sin respirar, no recordaba la última vez que hablara tanto, mientras que Hyoga lo miraba completamente sorprendido, sin poder articular palabra y aflojo la tensión de sus puños. El fénix noto la creciente tristeza y nostalgia de su mirada.

-sabes que debes encarar a Camus muy pronto-

-Yo… no se como hacerlo… mi mente se remite a esos momentos… Ikki yo solo he traído tristeza y desgracia a mi alrededor y tu lo has visto… has sido testigo. Yo no sabría como pararme enfrente de el y mirarlo a los ojos, Camus siempre fue alguien muy importante para mi y lo que hice simplemente no tiene perdón-

-Eres TÚ el único que no se perdona Hyoga, dale la oportunidad a Camus de hablar contigo, aclaren las cosas, solo así podrás traer un poco de paz a tu corazón y creerme de una buena vez que hay algo mas detrás de esa coraza de hielo que formaste… y el papel que esta en tus manos es prueba de ello, y si no me crees te mostrare algo-

Hyoga miro curioso como Ikki buscaba algo entre sus ropas y se lo mostro, era un papel doblado, muy bien cuidado que le ofreció a su compañero, Hyoga sin comprender lo tomo y lo abrió, llenándose de sorpresa ante lo que veía.

Lo que Hyoga sostenía en sus manos era otro dibujo, al parecer hecho por un niño por los rayones irregulares hechos con crayones, en el se veía una enorme casa, y delante seis figuras, cinco niños y una niña, parecían estar en un especie de jardín, la niña era de cabello color lila con ojos azules y estaba en el centro, a su lado estaba un niño de expresión traviesa de cabello corto y castaño, del otro estaba un niño de cabello negro y semblante tranquilo, mas atrás estaban otros tres, dos un poco mas grandes: uno rubio, otro de cabello azulado y otro en medio de ellos de cabello color verde al igual que sus ojos. Todos estaban abrazados y sonriendo, parecían una autentica familia… seis hermanos.

-Shun lo hizo cuando estuvimos en el orfanato, siempre me decía que su sueño era que viviéramos todos juntos como una familia, felices sin ninguna preocupación, que compartiéramos todo y que conviviéramos todos los días. Que entre en tu cabeza hueca cisne, eres alguien importante para todos, principalmente por ser de nuestra familia-

Hyoga no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, intentaba imaginar por un instante que pertenecía en realidad a esa familia que tanto añoraba, desde que su madre había muerto años atrás deseaba con toda su alma sentirse amado en una familia… deseaba con todo su corazón creer en las palabras de Ikki, pero había algo que se lo impedía… no era el sentimiento de culpa, o el odio hacia si mismo por lo sucedido. No, era algo mas dentro de el… algo escondido en lo mas profundo de su ser que le recordaba a cada instante que no pertenecía a ese lugar, que solo era un extraño que soñaba ser parte de ellos.

-Ikki…-

El cisne no pudo terminar puesto que un ruido capto su atención, una puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, ambos giraron y la vieron, la chica que habían salvado hacia tres días estaba de pie frente a ellos, parecía que respiraba aun con un poco de dificultad a la vez que los miraba con sus ojos lilas a punto de soltarse a llorar. Hyoga fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco a ella cautelosamente con intención de ayudarla.

-¿estas bien? Déjame ayudarte…-

La joven sin decir nada dejo que el rubio la ayudara a sentarse en el sillón, Ikki no dejaba de mirarla, sabía que tenía algo extraño, quizá su rostro, su mirada… aun no lo sabia con exactitud. Hyoga reviso por unos leves instantes las heridas de la chica quien solo lo veía con mirada curiosa, después la cubrió con una manta.

-Parece que sanaras muy pronto ¿Cómo te sientes?-

La chica no contestó, parecía estar fascinada con el joven frente a el, Hyoga por su parte sentía la mirada tan penetrante de la chica, pero no se inmuto, ella dirigió su mirada por un momento a Ikki, para después bajarla, Hyoga sonrió levemente.

-Tranquila, el es Ikki y no muerde… bueno, eso creo; mi nombre es Hyoga, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

A Ikki le extraño el tono tan amable del ruso, solo se comportaba así con alguien que conociera de toda la vida o a que le tuviera mucha confianza. Y la chica seguía siendo una desconocida. Ella alzo la mirada tímida hacia el joven ruso.

-Irina-

-¿de donde vienes?- pregunto cortante el fénix

-De… muy lejos de aquí-

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-solo recuerdo… una luz muy intensa, alguien parado a mi lado… y una gran explosión…-

Ella se tapo el rostro con frustración, Ikki y Hyoga se miraron un momento bastante confundidos, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Quién era esa chica y por que había sido atacada?, Hyoga se inclino sobre ella y con delicadez le aparto las manos de su rostro.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo con nosotros, no permitiremos que te hagan daño…-

-No lo entiendes- Dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y colocando su mano en la mejilla del ruso –_el... vendrá por ti_-

…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿que tal? Ya saben cualquier critica, comentario o pregunta... ¡review!, son mi insiparion para seguir adelante!

Hasta la proxima!

:)


	4. Destino sellado por la fatalidad

Hola a todos! Si se que ha sido una larga ausencia pero que puedo decir, no he podido actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera. En fin hoy los dejo con el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que en lo personal me ha fascinado, y es que con este anime hay material para crear cualquier tipo de historia. Bueno espero y me den su opinión al final en un review ¡de verdad son importantes para mi!.

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo corresponde a su respectivo autor, solo la trama de esta historia es mía sin fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

(Interrupciones mías)

**Cambio de escena **

PD. De antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me halla escapado ¡sigo trabajando en eso!

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Cap 4: Destino sellado por la fatalidad**

_Una joven diosa comienza a despertarse con un gran dolor en su corazón; siente su propia sangre agolparse en sus sienes… su cuerpo se encuentra entumido, con mucho frío una gran pesadez la invade y una punzada de dolor taladra su pecho con violencia. Quiere moverse, mas algo sujeto a sus muñecas se lo impide, abre sus ojos y nota que se encuentra de pie encadenada a dos enormes muros que se encuentran a sus lados. Todo esta sumergido en penumbra, distingue que se encuentra en una especie de templo en ruinas, no se parece a ninguno que haya visto jamás en su existencia. "¿Qué sucede?" se pregunta. Intenta liberarse, elevar su cosmo de diosa… pero no puede; algo se lo impide. Una energía maligna que la rodea de forma sigilosa tal cual bruma absorbe lentamente su vida. Grita pidiendo ayuda… más su voz es ahogada en la inmensidad del lugar._

_Segundos transcurren con deliberada lentitud, de pronto el silencio es roto por un sonido… una melodía interpretada por un piano, la escucha muy lejana, muy queda, algo dentro de su ser percibe que la ha escuchado antes… le duele recordar… la escucha, la siente vibrar dentro de su mente ¿Dónde la ha escuchado? No lo sabe… poco a poco esa melodía se pierde entre la penumbra tal cual y como había venido dejándola de nuevo abrumada en la inmensidad del silencio. Solo escucha el latir de su propio corazón. siente una opresión dentro de su pecho, en su corazón, sabe que algo esta sucediendo, algo maligno esta destruyendo lo que ama… grita de nuevo, intenta llamar a sus caballeros, pero nadie responde… se encuentra en completa soledad, como jamás se había sentido en su vida…totalmente sola._

_-Seiya…- murmura dejando caer lágrimas amargas desde lo más profundo de su alma. _

_-No llores mas princesa… gastara tu energía más rápido-_

_La voz retumba en todo el lugar, Saori alza la mirada mas no ve a nadie._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a mis caballeros?-_

_Nadie responde, la bruma que la rodea se mueve provocándole un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Siente como absorbe su propia energía, se alimenta de su cosmo lentamente, disfrutando su agonía .Ella comienza a respirar con dificultad._

_-No seáis impaciente princesa mía… muy pronto todo cambiara…-_

_-¿a… a que te refieres?- Pregunta con gran dificultad_

_-Tu mundo… la humanidad… será destruida bajo mi inmenso poder. Renaceré de entre la oscuridad para tomar venganza. Todo ser viviente morirá bajo tu mirada, sabiéndote culpable… todo lo que amas perecerá bajo tus propios ojos-_

_-¡Nunca! ¡Mis caballeros y yo jamás lo permitiremos!- grita intentando elevar su cosmo, mas la niebla absorbe prontamente la energía, dejándola mas agotada, de nuevo escucha esa risa gutural que le hiela el alma_

_-Tus caballeros… jóvenes valientes, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes, ellos perecieron ante mi poder como simples humanos-_

_Atena no cree lo que escucha, la sombra frente a ella la envuelve por completo. Cierra los ojos, cuando escucha un quejido, los abre y lo que ve la deja impactada._

_Ya no se encuentra en el templo aunque si encadenada, frente a ella se extiende un valle completamente destruido, es de noche, el cielo nublado con algunos tintes rojizos y un inmenso frio. Atena siente las lagrimas desbordase al ver a su caballero mas fiel agonizando en el suelo, cubierto de sangre con su armadura completamente destruida_

_-¡Seiya!-_

_-Sa…Saori…-Murmura antes de exhalar su ultimo suspiro_

_-¡NO!-_

_Por detrás del joven pegaso se encuentran tres más, tres jóvenes que conoce perfectamente, tirados en el suelo heridos, con sus armaduras destruidas y sus ojos fijos en la nada, sus cosmos extintos y lagrimas que aun brillaban en sus mejillas._

_-¡Shun! ¡Shiryu! ¡Ikki!-_

_La bruma vuelve a adquirir forma junto a los caballeros caídos, se inclina y Saori se percata que esta sobre el caballero del cisne, quien se encuentra en la misma situación que los demás; la sombra extiende lo que parece ser su mano penetrando en el pecho del joven ruso quien se estremece con su ultimo aliento de vida_

_-¡Hyoga!- exclama angustiada con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_La niebla no se detiene y extrae de su pecho una pequeñísima luz blanca, se levanta y ante la mirada atónita de Saori la aplasta en sus manos absorbiéndola por completo._

_-¡BASTA!-_

_-No puedes hacer nada princesa… tu destino y de todo lo que amas ha sido sellado… por la fatalidad-_

_-Hyoga- Murmura por última vez antes de sentir su propia vida extinguirse en manos de ese ser maligno…_

…

-Hyoga…-

-¿Princesa?-

Saori despertó abruptamente en su cama para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del patriarca, se llevó una mano a su corazón intentando normalizar su respiración… un sueño, solo eso había sido, el mismo que la había atenazado desde la noche en que Hyoga había partido a Siberia.

-¿Esta bien princesa Atena?-

Saori miro de nuevo al patriarca y tranquilizando un poco su corazón asintió levemente

-Lamento preocuparte Shion, solo ha sido un mal sueño-

El patriarca miraba con inquisición a la joven diosa, no había que ser un erudito para saber lo que le ocurría, sin embargo ya había pasado de ser una simple preocupación a ser algo mas. Athena temía por algo… algo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Princesa, si me permite la indiscreción, sospecho que siente que algo malo esta sucediendo, y por lo visto esta relacionado con los caballeros ausentes-

Athena miro sorprendida a Shion para después bajar la cabeza, sabia que tenia razón y era hora de dejar de postergarlo, sentía en su alma que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, pero lo extraño en todo esto era que temía sobre todo por el joven caballero de Cygnus, sus constantes sueños con la misma tragedia y de cuando eran solo unos niños le decían que algo malo iba a suceder… por lo que tomo una decisión. Se levanto de su lecho y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación, el patriarca la miraba sin comprender.

-Sígueme Shion-

El patriarca obedeció y ambos caminaron por los extensos pasillos del templo mayor, bajaron interminables escaleras en estrechos pasadizos que estaban sumidos en penumbra, salvo por algunas antorchas encendidas. A Shion le tomo un momento comprender hacia donde se dirigían, mas no pronuncio palabra.

El resto del trayecto por el oscuro camino fue en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenia unos grabados que Shion conocía muy bien, eran las ochentaiocho constelaciones que conformaban la orden de Atena, Shion se sintió que viajaba en el tiempo al ver esos grabados, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no los veía. La joven diosa sin dudar abrió la puerta entrando a una especie de cámara muy antigua y encendió las antorchas circundantes.

El patriarca simplemente se quedo sin habla, habían pasado muchísimos años desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí y de hecho la única, esa cámara era de cuatro paredes y el techo sumamente desgastadas por el paso impasible del tiempo, pero en todas ellas había grabados, sin embargo esta vez no se trataba de constelaciones, sino de los mismos caballeros sosteniendo duras batallas con diversos adversarios. Esas paredes sin duda estaban repletas de historias y en el techo era lo mismo, salvo que no eran los caballearos, sino los mismos dioses quienes luchaban en una guerra interminable por distintos ideales. Shion se percato también de que en las paredes estaban empotrados varios estantes de madera que contenían innumerables rollos muy antiguos.

-Los registros de las historias y mitos de los caballeros- dijo asombrado

Athena quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio camino hacia uno de los estantes sacando uno de los rolos mas grandes extendiéndolo en lo que parecía ser una mesa.

-así es Shion, se que ya estuviste aquí una vez, por lo tanto sabes lo que contienen cada uno de estos rollos, historias de guerras, batallas y momentos decisivos en esta orden, y por supuesto la historia individual de cada uno de los caballeros que han portado alguna armadura-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto observando el lugar, para después fijar su mirada en la diosa quien estaba abstraída mirando las escrituras del rollo

-Antes me preguntaste que era lo que sucedía… y tienes razón al cuestionar sobre la ausencia de Hyoga e Ikki- Suspiro un poco antes de continuar –Shion ¿recuerdas el motivo por el cual Hyoga fue enviado originalmente a Siberia días atrás?-

-Claro… por la energía que cayo en algún punto que por un momento pareció ser maligna-

Saori miro al patriarca

-Shion, esa energía que sentí pudo no haber sido nada, pero más que todo temí que fuera parte de una profecía… una que encierra al caballero de Cygnus-

-…-

-Como recordaras las historias en torno a su constelación son muy difusas e igual de ambiguo es su origen, no se sabe exactamente de donde surgió ni cual fue la razón, solo se tiene registro del primer caballero del cisne de hace tres generaciones…-

-entiendo, Cygnus siempre ha sido un misterio con respecto a eso, la leyenda mas antigua que se conoce es donde Zeus toma la forma de un cisne… ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en Siberia?-

Athena desenrolló un poco más el papiro

-Como te dije su origen es muy ambiguo, sin embargo hay un factor determinante en todas las historias que se ha repetido constantemente, la constelación siempre ha tenido un destino sellado por la fatalidad…-

-¿a que se refiere princesa?-

Athena miro fijamente las orbes del patriarca con un sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

-A la historia que no se ha contado sobre Cygnus-

…...

**Mientras tanto dentro de una cabaña en algún punto de Siberia…**

La nieve caía sin cesar en aquel inmenso lugar helado, copos y mas copos se deslizaban con lentitud hacia el suelo formando un espeso manto blanco que cubría por completo la llanura de ese lugar, todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo por una discusión airada que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de una pequeña cabaña, dos jóvenes se miraban con preocupación y sobre todo con confusión. Irina en ese momento dormía recostada en un sillón debido a sus múltiples heridas que sin embargo y para la opinión del ruso sanaban de forma acelerada; ellos aun estaban sorprendidos por las últimas palabras de ella, y según Ikki era un indicativo de que debían marcharse de ahí lo antes posible.

-¡Debemos regresar al santuario Hyoga!-

-No lo se…-

El caballero del cisne se mostraba pensativo, aun meditaba las palabras de la joven "_el… vendrá por ti_"… ¿Quién?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué?

-Algo malo sucederá si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí… es estúpido correr ese riesgo-

-Lo se, pero aun así no sabemos si es verdad… o "quien" supuestamente vendrá-

-¿y quieres quedarte a averiguarlo?-

Hyoga lo miró decidido

-Prefiero quedarme y enfrentar lo que sea, antes de llevar un peligro innecesario al Santuario y a Saori-

EL fénix lo miró ofendido

-¿y crees que "algo" pueda derrotar a cinco caballeros de bronce "legendarios", trece caballeros de oro y un patriarca… ah y además de no se cuantas amazonas y caballeros de plata?-

-entre más lejos este el peligro de Saori mejor-

-… eres un demente, pato-

-es la única forma de averiguar que fue lo que sintió Atena en este lugar, puede que sea él, y si es así averiguare que es lo que tiene que ver conmigo…-

Ikki lo miro medio incrédulo, medio enfurecido, también quería quedarse a averiguar que era lo que ocurría en ese lugar, mas su instinto le gritaba que el hacer eso era prácticamente un suicidio, tenia un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a todo aquello y a la chica que ahora cuidaban, mas el cisne estaba decidido a no marcharse de ahí y eso complicaba aun mas las cosas.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto… me quedare contigo-

El ruso lo miro sorprendido, de hecho últimamente el fénix lo había sorprendido quizá demasiado

-No tienes por que Ikki, de hecho lo mejor seria que regresaras al Santuario y les explicaras a los demás lo sucedido-

-¿y que te pase algo en mi ausencia? Shun me dejaría de hablar y posiblemente Shiryu y Seiya me asesinarían, además no pienso dejarte toda la gloria de una batalla, me quedo y punto-

Hyoga sintió como su ira crecía, mas sabia que intentar hacer cambiar de opinión al fénix equivalía a convertir toda Siberia en un paraíso tropical, suspiro derrotado

-Bien, entonces empieza a ser de utilidad y vigílala en lo que yo investigo afuera-

El fénix no alcanzo a protestar cuando Hyoga salió dejándolos solos, era de día y aunque la nieve no cesaba de caer el cisne sabia perfectamente como ubicarse. Sin embargo prontamente noto que el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte lo que indicaba la proximidad de una tormenta. Caminó por mucho tiempo en busca del motivo que los había traído ahí, con su armadura puesta y a pesar de las inclemencias del clima atravesó la inmensa llanura helada aun sin saber exactamente que era lo que tenia que encontrar… en su mente resonaban las palabras de Saori… _"por unos instantes sentí una energía muy poderosa que al parecer es maligna… fue un tiempo muy corto, pero aun así logre ubicarla, necesito que vayas e investigues exactamente que fue lo que sucedió"_ ¿Algún enemigo?, ¿tendría que ver con la chica que ahora cuidaban?... aun sumido en sus reflexiones se percato que había llegado al lugar que buscaba, el mismo que le había indicado Saori.

Frente a el vio el comienzo de un sendero en la entrada a un bosque, el único que había visto en todo ese paraje congelado y que bastantes años atrás les había dicho su maestro a Isaak y a el que tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar ahí… ¿Por qué? Nunca les dio razón alguna, solo les prohibió siquiera que se acercaran. Era el mismo que había dicho Saori. Miró los enormes arboles con sus ramas retorcidas que le daban cierto aspecto macabro, notó también que el viento soplaba con mas fuerza así que totalmente decidido se adentró en el, preparado para lo que fuera que encontrara.

Sorpresivamente al entrar la temperatura descendió aún mas drásticamente, lo que era bastante extraño, pues debido a la ausencia del viento debería ser lo contrario, Hyoga continuo caminando en aquel sendero observando cada detalle a su alrededor… solo troncos y ramas, las mas elevadas agitándose por la proximidad de la tormenta mientras un estremecimiento recorría todo su ser. su mente por un momento voló a aquellos años cuando Isaak y el intentando probar quien era el mas valiente se acercaban a las proximidades de ese bosque; jamás habían entrado pero al acercarse cada vez mas sentían algo extraño, como si el ambiente se cargara de pesadez y una extraña melancolía.

Hyoga salió de sus reflexiones al darse cuenta de algo… se detuvo y cerrando su ojo se concentró un momento en su lugar… sin embargo no había nada, ningún tipo de sonido, ni siquiera el viento. A manera de prueba dio otro paso aplastando las hojas secas, y nada. Ningún ruido. Abrió la boca con intención de hablar y tampoco, ningún sonido salió de ella. Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir el peligro más cerca de el y en estado de alerta continuo caminando en ese bosque silencioso pensando por un momento en la chica que dejo al cuidado de Ikki… y entonces la vio. Al fondo en la densa oscuridad distinguió un pequeña pero intensa luz azulada que al parecer se encontraba en el suelo, Hyoga se sorprendió al verla y con paso vacilante se acerco hacia ella… noto que conforme se acercaba la luz se hacia cada vez mas intensa, como si ella misma pudiera sentir su presencia. Al llegar a ella se dio cuenta de que no era más que un especie de medallón de plata, con símbolos muy extraños grabados en el, pero que por alguna extraña razón le pareció que no era la primera vez que los veía. En el centro de ese medallón se encontraba una estrella de cinco picos, un pentagrama con un ojo dibujado en el centro, en las cinco esquinas figuraban cinco espadas, una de ellas, la del pico que daba hacia arriba daba la intención de estar rota. Hyoga con extrema curiosidad se inclino para tomar el medallón brillante en sus manos.

Sin embargo justo cuando toco el medallón, éste destello una luz muy intensa, tanto que lo cegó por unos momentos…. Hyoga tiro el medallón al sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza, un chirrido ensordecedor que penetro hasta lo mas profundo de su alma… retrocedió un paso tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y miro un momento la luz que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño… no podía concentrarse en elevar su cosmo, puesto que el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, mas insoportable, el sonido aumentaba mas y mas mientras el intentaba por todos los medios prepararse para atacar… en medio del dolor alcanzo a distinguir que esa luz azulada, esa que provocaba el sonido tan estridente y su dolor tomaba la forma… de la silueta de un hombre…

…...

**Santuario de Atena, Templo de Acuario al atardecer**

Dentro del templo de Acuario reinaba una completa tranquilidad, el frio reinante en ese lugar contrastaba bastante con el clima cálido de las demás casas del santuario, sin embargo este era apenas el adecuado para su ocupante y guardián: el caballero de los hielos. Casi no pasaban caballeros por ahí y quien se llegaba a quedar no soportaba mucho por el mismo clima; salvo por el caballero de escorpio que ya estaba bastante habituado a sufrir uno que otro resfriado, los demás por cortesía claro que pasaban tiempo con Camus pero en cualquier otro lugar. Para muchos el templo de Acuario representaba un enigma por la cantidad de cosas que guardaba su ocupante, sobre todo un numero considerable de libros que según el pertenecieron al antecesor santo dorado de Acuario; sin embargo Camus estaba orgulloso de sus pertenencias y esperaba entregárselas a alguien algún día, ese alguien por quien estaba preocupado en ese mismo momento, sentado en la cabecera del comedor meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido recientemente. El apacible silencio fue roto de pronto por el sonido de una cuchara de plata que sonaba sin cesar al topar en una copa de vidrio con agua casi hasta el borde, el eco del sonido agudo resonaba como una gotera en un apartamento vacio, una y otra vez en un ritmo regular que hubiera enloquecido a cualquiera a excepción de quien lo provocaba, incluyendo tal vez a su joven acompañante.

-¡Con un demonio Camus ya basta! ¡Vas a hacer que me vuelva loco con ese sonidito infernal!-

El sonido cesó de repente para después comenzar con un ritmo más lento. Milo gruño para sus adentros, curiosamente el también había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato debido a su "solidaridad" con su mejor amigo, los últimos días lo había notado bastante preocupado y por supuesto que sabia la razón, así que como buen amigo que era decidió hacerle compañía al señor de los hielos para apaciguar un poco su alma… aunque pensándolo bien, en esos momentos al seguir escuchando ese "sonidito" de la cuchara chocar con la copa de agua se estaba planteando muy seriamente el porque se había hecho tan amigo de Camus, cualquier otro día lo hubiera encontrado leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, pero no, tenia que encontrar distracción en esa condenada copa… un suspiro surgió desde sus adentros provocando que el galo lo mirara aun sin cesar de mover la cuchara. Milo recordó en ese instante que Camus solo hacia eso en casos realmente extremos, desde que eran solo unos niños el galo cuando estaba muy preocupado o que necesitara urgentemente una distracción usaba una copa de vidrio casi llena con agua y una cuchara de plata escuchando el sonido y observando las ondas de la superficie formase para desaparecer instantes después como si fuera la mas apasionante de las películas, ¿Por qué?, nunca le había preguntado, solo lo tomo como una manía de su amigo; una manía que lo estaba a punto de volver loco.

El sonido aumento un poco mas de velocidad y de intensidad, mientras que a Milo le daba un tic en el ojo, apretó un poco mas sus puños en la silla sin dejar de mirar al caballero de Acuario, este solo miraba su copa, ambos sumidos en el sonar del cristal, una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez…

-¡SUFICIENTE!... ¡ya e soportado bastante de ese infernal sonido!- Exclamo el guardián de la octava casa poniéndose de pie

Camus con su expresión imperturbable dejo la cuchara a un lado de la copa para después mirar a su compañero de armas.

-Nadie te tiene aquí soportando este "suplicio" Milo-

-¡Por supuesto que nadie condenado iceberg! Me quede contigo por hacerte compañía-

Camus no contesto, solo extendió su mano hacia el instrumento y Milo casi al borde de la histeria lo apuntó con su uña escarlata.

-no te atrevas-

En ese momento Camus esbozo una media sonrisa

-Quien diría que una indefensa cuchara fuera el arma perfecta contra ti Escorpio-

-Cállate- dijo dejándose caer en la silla –Quisiera saber por que eso te absorbe tanto-

Camus alzo una de sus cejas

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- el guardián de la octava casa asintió –solo para saber cuanto tiempo eres capaz de soportarlo, es un ejercicio de paciencia Milo-

El escorpión sintió arder su rostro en furia

-¿crees que puedo ser tu conejillo de Indias? ¿Eh?- Camus solo esbozo su sonrisa, Milo se sintió enfurecer más -¡Por Athena Camus! Es solo una cuchara, no un medio maquiavélico con el cual medir la locura de tus amigos, ¡apuesto a que pretendes volverme loco!-

-esa es la idea-

-Humpf… ya veo, quieres volverme tan demente como Saga ¿verdad? ¡Pues no te va a funcionar! ¡Yo soy mas cuerdo que ese bipolar!-

-¿A quien llamas bipolar, bicho?-

Milo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas se quedo de piedra mientras que Camus lo veía con su sonrisa altanera, el guardián de la octava casa se dio vuelta muy lentamente para toparse con el mayor de los gemelos quien lo veía con recelo alzando una ceja y cruzado de brazos, Milo esbozo una amplia sonrisa a la vez que se sonrojaba

-A ti no Saga, le decía a Camus "bipolar" por que todos lo conocen como el ser mas serio del mundo, cuando también puede ser tan "irritable" como no puedas imaginar- Camus borró su sonrisa al instante mientras que el escorpión le sonreía retándolo, Saga por su parte miro a ambos confundido y negó con la cabeza pues sabia de antemano que intentar comprender a esos dos era una misión imposible.

-Como sea, Camus lamento entrar así a tu templo, solo he pasado a avisarles que Atena nos espera para una reunión-

-eso no tiene nada de inusual, todas las noches nos espera para cenar- acoto Milo

-así es, pero la reunión de hoy tiene además de eso otros propósitos; estoy casi seguro que tratara sobre el tema de la misión de los caballeros ausentes-

-Hyoga e Ikki- murmuro Camus poniéndose de pie -¿ha sucedido algo?-

Saga negó

-Nada que yo sepa, pero según Shion la reunión es muy importante-

-Entonces vamos- dijo el galo, Milo lo miro por un instante con clara burla en sus orbes azules

-Oye Camus, no esperaras llevar "tu arma secreta" ¿verdad?-

Lo que siguió nadie se lo esperó, Camus con un movimiento casi invisible y con extrema rapidez tomo la cuchara y la arrojo directo al rostro del escorpión dando justo en el blanco haciendo que este cayera en el suelo inconsciente. Saga lo miro atónito mientras que el galo se colocaba su casco dirigiéndose a la salida, se detuvo en la puerta para mirar al griego.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Camus?-

-Comprobar una teoría…- respondió tan serio como siempre -¿Vienes?-

-Eh, si seguro- El griego después de mirar al inconsciente escorpión se apresuró a alcanzar al francés mientras se repetía dentro de su cabeza que lo mejor seria no volver a preguntar del tema.

Ambos caballeros dorados llegaron puntuales al templo mayor donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los caballeros de bronce y oro, apenas habían iniciado con la cena, Camus de inmediato noto que Atena aun no llegaba y Shion se mantenía con expresión bastante seria, a su lado los demás caballeros conversaban alegremente de sus actividades del día, ambos se acercaron y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

-… y después al escuchar la sirena de la policía echamos a correr junto con todos los demás- relataba una alegre Seiya, Aioros a su lado escupió casi toda su bebida

-Seiya no puedes mezclarte entre los civiles y hacer ese tipo de fechorías-

-Pero sino fue una fechoría- se defendió el japonés mientras que los demás reían

-es igual, solo no lo hagas-

En ese momento y para sorpresa de todos llegó un Milo bastante enfurruñado y con un moretón muy marcado justo en la mitad de la frente, Aioria de inmediato se levanto y se acercó al guardián se la octava casa levantando los mechones que cubrían su rostro para ver mejor el marcado moretón.

-¿Milo? ¿Pero que te ha…?-

-Cállate…. Si en verdad aprecias tu vida no preguntes-

-Que genio-

El escorpión sin decir nada tomo asiento a la vez que le lanzaba a Camus una mirada envenenada, este solo se limito a sonreírle como siempre lo hacia. La cena transcurrió con inusual tranquilidad, salvo por la ausencia de Atena y el mutismo de Shion quien no probo bocado alguno. Despues de haber escuchado la historia por referencia de Saori acordaron que lo mejor seria informar a los demás de lo que estaba sucediendo y quizás enviar a algunos dorados en su búsqueda. Tal vez exageraba pero en una situación como esa y ante semejante peligro lo mejor era tomar la precauciones necesarias, o quizá…

-Shion ¿te encuentras bien?-

El patriarca salió de su ensimismamiento para toparse con al mirada de su mejor amigo Dokho de Libra quien le había puesto una mano en el hombro y lo miraba preocupado, Shion desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Gracias por preocuparte Dokho… y si yo me encuentro bien-

-¿Entonces por que la seriedad? No has regañado a Seiya ni una sola vez en lo que va del día, ¿sucede algo?-

El antiguo guardián de Aries meditó un poco su respuesta

-Tal parece ser que si, Atena ya lo había sospechado pero esta mañana lo ha confirmado, es por eso el motivo de la reunión de esta noche-

-¿De que se trata? ¿Acaso es una nueva guerra?-

-No lo se Dokho, pero ella vendrá a explicarles todo-

El guardián de libra se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de su amigo y miro al resto de sus compañeros charlar animadamente, dorados y de bronce: Aioria, Shura, Seiya y Ángelo haciendo competencias de quien come mas; Shaka, Aldebarán y Aioros conversando alegremente con Shiryu, Afrodita mostrándole una de sus rosas favoritas a Shun y Mu; Milo… ¿amenazando? Con una cuchara a Camus mientras que Kanon y Saga reían en una relación familiar que no se había visto nunca en ninguna generación de caballeros… ¿acaso esa paz tan ansiada por todos se vería interrumpida?, ¿Por quien?... Y lo más importante… ¿Con que motivo?

…**...**

**En algún punto de Siberia al anochecer…**

Dentro de la cabaña Ikki no cesaba de maldecir una y otra vez; estaba bastante ansioso por la partida del rubio, quería ir tras el pero estando la chica ahí era imposible. Sentía en su ser que algo acontecía afuera y que el chico rubio lo necesitaba… aun enfurruñado se aparto de la ventana percatándose que la chica dormía envuelta en la manta que Hyoga le había dado, el fénix aprovechó ese instante para mirarla con detenimiento, la mujer aun con su expresión intranquila y las heridas visibles en su piel poseía una belleza sublime, sus facciones daban la impresión de ser muy frágil y tierna, al igual que un aire de misterio la rodeaba… no sabia por que, pero le daba la sensación de que no era la primera vez que veía a su compañero de armas, mas Hyoga jamás la había mencionado.

Tampoco era de esperarse que lo supiera, Hyoga jamás contaba detalles sobre su vida personal; un ejemplo muy claro fue que no se habían enterado de Isaak hasta a guerra en el santuario marino o quizás tampoco de Eri de no haber sido por que ellos mismos la vieron. El chico ruso siempre guardaba celosamente sus sentimientos e incluso se mostraba reacio a abrirse con alguien más. Como olvidar aquella ocasión en que Seiya y los demás lo alentaron para que saliera con alguna chica en Japón, la indignación y negación en su rostro fue tan rotunda que nadie volvió a hablarle sobre el tema. Definitivamente el corazón del cisne era un enigma que quizá ni el mismo comprendería.

-¿Dónde…?-

La frágil voz alerto al fénix quien se percato que la chica se estaba incorporando, al parecer en mucho mejor estado y se acerco a ella mirándola con desconfianza, la chica miraba a todos lados al parecer con la ansiedad creciendo en su interior buscando a algo… o a alguien.

-¿Dónde…?- repitió con voz angustiada

-Buscas a Hyoga… salió y no volverá en un buen rato-

Irina fijo sus orbes color lila en el joven guerrero que por un momento se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo se-

La chica se puso en pie bastante agitada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se acerco a Ikki mirándolo con clara angustia.

-No… no debiste dejarlo ir… ¡no debió irse!-

-Dime que es lo que sabes... ¿Qué es lo que hay afuera?-

Ella guardo silencio, el fénix sintió su ira recorrer su venas y la sujeto por los hombros

-¡Responde!- grito mientras afuera el viento golpeaba la cabaña con fiereza

Irina cerró sus ojos mientras que Ikki la sentía temblar de pies a cabeza

-El… esta ahí… viene por el… -

-¿Quién?-

-el… ellos… quieren… regresar por lo que es suyo…-

Ikki estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando sintió algo que le heló la sangre, un estallido de cosmos, dos energías distintas de las cuales una conocía perfectamente, Irina se quedo de piedra fijando sus pupilas en la nada

-Ya es tarde-

EL fénix al escuchar esas palabras no lo pensó mas, y colocándose su armadura salió de la cabaña dejando a la mujer sola en busca de su compañero que sin duda estaría en peligro, Irina solo siguió su figura con la mirada hasta perderse entre la inmensidad de la nieve

-Hyoga- murmuro para si antes de adentrarse también en busca del caballero del cisne

…..

**Templo de Atena al anochecer…**

-Gran patriarca ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Por que nos hemos reunido?-

Seiya miraba al patriarca y a la joven diosa con inquietud al igual que los demás caballeros presentes, ya dando por terminada la cena Saori había aparecido ante ellos con una expresión que ninguno pudo identificar exactamente. Camus comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, pues un extraño presentimiento lo invadió, sentía que su alumno corría peligro en aquel lugar, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para no obtener noticias de ellos; y por su puesto que estaba ansioso por otro motivo: deseaba con toda su alma poder ver a su joven alumno, hablar con él, arreglar las cosas entre ellos y que por fin en mucho tiempo poder abrazarlo sin que existieran el remordimiento ni la culpa por hechos pasados. Atena permanecía sentada con su báculo en la mano mirando hacia la nada, abstraída en sus pensamientos, quizá aun buscando algún indicio, Shion suspiro antes de comenzar.

-Los he llamado para contarles los verdaderos motivos de la misión que están llevando a cabo dos de sus compañeros en el norte de Siberia-

Todos aguardaron con expresión ávida su explicación

-Antes de que se les notificara a ustedes caballeros de bronce sobre nuestro regreso a la vida nuestra diosa Atena… percibió una energía en algún punto del norte de Siberia, una energía… maligna-

-¿Maligna?- Pregunto el gemelo mayor -¿algún dios?-

Algunos murmuraron entre si bastante preocupados, Shion negó

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, el desplante de energía duro muy poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para poder identificar el lugar exacto-

-entonces Hyoga e Ikki fueron enviados a investigar el hecho- aventuro Dokho

-Así es, sin embargo no hemos obtenido noticias de ellos y Atena ha… confirmado en cierta manera que se trata de algo más que una simple energía…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron varios, la diosa dejando de lado su báculo se puso de pie

-Algo que había temido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que también negaba que fuera a suceder… me refiero a que esta energía esta relacionada directamente con uno de los más grandes misterios de esta orden: el origen del caballero de Cygnus-

Mientras hablaba ella caminó y tomó entre sus manos uno de los pequeños jarrones que adornaban la habitación, el jarrón de cristal portaba algunas rosas blancas, mismas que Afrodita le había regalado pues sabia que ese color era la debilidad de la diosa, con una de sus manos acaricio uno de los pétalos aun abstraída en sus pensamientos, aun buscando…

Los demás caballeros se miraron entre si bastante confundidos, algunos murmurando entre si

-¿Cómo que el origen del caballero de Cygnus?- pregunto el guardián de la octava casa, Shion también se puso de pie

-Se supone que el origen de todas las armaduras es de una constelación… así lo es la de Cygnus ¿no?- Aioria continuo –además los caballeros que la portan… bueno no se habla mucho de su propio origen pero así ha sido siempre-

-Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un origen significativo, no es coincidencia que tu portes la armadura de Leo, Aioria, así como tampoco lo es el que yo vista a Virgo-

Shion asintió ante las palabras del hindú, luego se dirigió a los demás

-El origen del caballero de Cygnus siempre ha sido muy ambiguo, existen varias leyendas que de seguro ya conocen… pero existe una historia en particular que no se ha contado jamás y la que creemos es la verdadera-

-¿Historia sobre el origen de Cygnus?- Interrumpió Shun –pero… ¿Qué no todos surgieron al mismo tiempo? ¿Con la misma legión?-

-No, curiosamente así debió de haber sido, las ochentaiocho armaduras debieron surgir al mismo tiempo pero no fue así, Cygnus fue creada mucho tiempo después, de hecho el primer caballero que fue capaz de portar la armadura del cisne del que se tiene registro surgió hace apenas tres generaciones-

-eso no tiene sentido- negó Saga -¿Por qué hasta entonces?-

-No se sabe, al menos no exactamente la razón de que ocurrió así… sin embargo todos los caballeros de esa constelación y que han portado esa armadura han tenido un punto en común, uno fundamental por el cual creemos saber su verdadero origen- entorno sus ojos antes de continuar -… un destino sellado por la fatalidad-

Saori se estremeció completamente al escuchar esas palabras, los demás al estar abstraídos no vieron el jarrón deslizarse de sus manos. Solo el sonido de mil cristales fragmentarse en el suelo. Todos alertados la miraron y un mutismo los invadió al ver la expresión de la diosa.

Atena permanecía con una mano extendida como queriendo tomar algo invisible, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos ligeramente acuosos mostraban entre angustia y asombro, estaba completamente pálida y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, también vieron el jarrón completamente deshecho, así como las rosas blancas regadas y algunos pétalos arrancados. Seiya siendo el primero en reaccionar corrió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-¡Saori!-

-¡Princesa!- exclamaron varios mas, Camus por su parte miraba las rosas blancas y los cristales… sintió su corazón oprimirse ante lo evidente… no podía ser… no el… a su alrededor los caballeros como un remolino se acercaron a la diosa entre preocupados y sorprendidos

-¡Saori responde!- repitió el pegaso sacudiéndola brevemente

-Atena ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Saori! ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?-

La diosa salió de su trance al ver a todos sus caballeros junto a ella con gran preocupación y sintió las lagrimas desbordarse por las comisuras de sus ojos… miro únicamente a Seiya diciendo las palabras que tanto temían, sobre todo el mismo caballero de Acuario…

-Ikki y Hyoga… han sido… atacados-

Un silencio cargado de tensión los invadió a todos, Camus apretó su pecho con su mano al sentir que le faltaba el aire mientras que los demás sentían como si un balde de agua helada les cayera encima, la diosa extendió su mano mientras un copo de nieve se posaba en ella.

-Sus cosmos… han desaparecido-

* * *

¿y bien? Si ya se, quizás quedo mas confuso de lo que en realidad quería aclarar, pero prometo que en los siguientes dos o tres capítulos se revelaran varios misterios, sobre todo el verdadero origen del caballero del cisne, así que no dejen de leer!

Cualquier comentario, duda o critica constructiva ya saben ¡review!, de verdad prefiero mil veces ver una critica constructiva que un numero que diga cuantas veces ha sido leída mi historia, en fin espero sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima!

:)


	5. ¿Que sucedió?

Hola a todos! por fin e regresado con el quinto capitulo de esta historia, si se que he tardado en subirlo, pero por cuestiones de escuela y trabajo no he podido dedicarle tanto tiempo a la escritura... en fin espero les guste. Igual de antemano una disculpa por faltas de ortografía ¡sigo trabajando para mejorar!

Ikki y Hyoga han desaparecido, Atena ha sentido un inminente peligro por lo que el patriarca ha decidido por fin tomar medidas directas... ¿donde se encuentran los caballeros de bronce?

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, si asi fuera la historia seria MUY distinta...

Pd: Muchas gracias a tod s los que me han dejado comentarios, los he tomado muy en cuenta ¡gracias!

...

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración normal

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

_**Cambio de escena**_

(interrupciones mías)

* * *

…..

**En el capitulo anterior….**

-¡Saori! ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?-

La diosa salió de su trance al ver a todos sus caballeros junto a ella con gran preocupación y sintió las lagrimas desbordarse por las comisuras de sus ojos… miro únicamente a Seiya diciendo las palabras que tanto temían, sobre todo el mismo caballero de Acuario…

-Ikki y Hyoga… han sido… atacados-

Un silencio cargado de tensión los invadió a todos, Camus apretó su pecho con su mano al sentir que le faltaba el aire mientras que los demás sentían como si un balde de agua helada les cayera encima, la diosa extendió su mano mientras un copo de nieve se posaba en ella.

-Sus cosmos… han desaparecido-

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Capítulo 6: ¿Qué sucedió?**

Segundo tras segundo… minutos cargados de tensión y mutismo se arrastraron con deliberada lentitud dentro del salón principal del templo de Atena; absolutamente nada se movía, solo se escuchaba el rumor de las respiraciones de ellos aun conmocionados por la reciente noticia. Esa misma mañana todo había comenzado tan normal, un día más en su nueva vida, su esperanza de un futuro mejor, sin dolor, sin perdidas… sin guerras. Una esperanza de una nueva página en blanco para escribir una historia totalmente diferente, una en la que ellos decidirían cada pasó de su destino. Más aquella reunión les disolvió por completo su realidad, para convertirla en solo un sueño, un sueño verdaderamente cruel y funesto.

Atena aun continuaba con su expresión angustiada, ahora con el báculo en su mano miraba las rosas, el agua y los fragmentos de cristal regados por todo el suelo; todo había pasado demasiado rápido, casi como un parpadeo… la llegada al santuario, una promesa de una nueva vida, la reconciliación de sus caballeros, el reencuentro con tres caballeros de bronce… su insólita convivencia… la nueva familia. Ahora todo había cambiado, aquella sombra de paz se extinguió por completo, tal cual el copo de nieve en la palma de su mano. Solo había sentido un atisbo de un inmenso poder, así como el cosmo de Cygnus descender hasta desaparecer, igualmente el de Ikki y nada mas, ni una seña de batalla, ningún estallido de cosmos… absolutamente nada; a su alrededor los caballeros caminaban de un lado a otro entre sorprendidos, ansiosos, preocupados y con la ira creciendo en su interior.

-¿Pero que demonios pudo haber pasado?- Comenzó Ángelo, Aioria golpeo uno de los muros con su puño dejando una visible marca

-¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo haberlos atacado?-

-¿Y por que?- dijo También Kanon, apretando sus puños

-Sabia que algo estaba mal…- casi murmuro Camus apoyado en uno de los muros con su mirada fija en el vacio –lo sentía…-

-¡Debemos hacer algo!- exclamo exaltado el pegaso -¡debemos ir con ellos!-

-Averiguar que sucedió con mi hermano y Hyoga- secundo Shun

-ellos jamás nos abandonaron ni en los momentos más difíciles- Tercio el dragón –Nosotros no los abandonaremos a ellos-

Todos se miraron asintiendo mientras que Shion no dejaba de mirar a la diosa, aun perdida en sus pensamientos

-Princesa…-

-Shion… ellos… -

Atena no podía encontrar las palabras, sin embargo Shion sabia exactamente lo que pensaba… todo encajaba: el silencio de los caballeros ausentes, las constantes pesadillas de Saori, sus propios temores y mas recientemente la visita a la cámara con los rollos antiguos. Después de escuchar la historia Shion supo que algo malo se avecinaba; pero no como las veces anteriores. No. No se trataba de ningún dios maligno queriéndose apoderar de la tierra, nadie con intención de matar a Atena, era algo mucho peor en su opinión… y con un instante de silencio supo exactamente que hacer.

-¡Escuchen caballeros! No tenemos idea de que pudo haber sucedido en ese lugar, ni quien pudo haber atacado a Hyoga y a Ikki, por lo tanto lo mejor será enviar a una comitiva por ellos-

-¡yo iré!- se apresuro Seiya dando un paso al frente -¡Iré por mis hermanos!-

Dos caballeros más se acercaron con los sentimientos claros en sus ojos

-Nosotros también- Dijo el joven dragón con Shun detrás –siempre hemos estado juntos y esta no será la excepción-

-¿Y que ustedes se lleven todo el crédito? ¡Para nada!- casi grito un enfadado escorpión –sea quien sea el que haya hecho esto, le pateare el trasero y traeré de vuelta a nuestras aves-

-¡Yo te apoyo bicho!- exclamo un entusiasmado Ángelo, al parecer nada lo alteraba

-¿y que harás Milo? ¿Darles con una cuchara?- Saga lo miraba con recelo –en absoluto, iré yo mismo-

Milo estaba a punto de lanzársele a golpes, cuando una voz fría, lúgubre y áspera resonó en todo el salón como un susurro.

-No lo entienden… no comprenden la magnitud de esta situación, no es cualquier enemigo, Hyoga e Ikki no son ningunos débiles como para que los hubieran derrotado tan fácilmente… hay algo en ese lugar… algo con lo que jamás nos hemos topado antes…- el caballero de acuario alzo la vista hacia el patriarca totalmente decidido –Gran Patriarca, conozco perfectamente toda la región, yo mismo iré a averiguar que es lo que ha sucedido, soy el indicado-

Shion asintió y abrió la boca para hablar, mas lo volvieron a interrumpir

-¡No puedes ir solo Camus! Tu mismo lo dijiste, no sabemos lo que hay ahí- El león tomo su hombro –permíteme acompañarte-

-Yo también quiero ir- acoto el guardián de la decima casa

-Oigan no pueden dejarnos aquí ¡ellos son nuestros hermanos!- Seiya se veía bastante enfadado, Shiryu y Shun lo respaldaban ambos con mirada fiera

Varios caballeros mas se unieron a la discusión alegando que eran los mas adecuados para partir a tan arriesgada misión, sobre todo Seiya y Milo, aquello se volvió un completo escándalo, Shion se estaba hartando sin embargo Saori los miro y comenzó con su voz tranquila de siempre.

-No pueden ir todos, además… sea lo que haya sido ya no esta-

-con cuatro de nosotros es más que suficiente- Acuño el guardián de Virgo –No puedo sentir ninguna otra presencia en ese lugar-

-No podemos descartar un posible ataque al santuario y como bien dijo Camus no se trata de cualquier oponente, si es que no es solo uno… no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera- El patriarca miro al caballero de acuario –Camus, iras en su busca –el galo asintió, era lo que mas deseaba –y te acompañaran Saga, Aioria y Shiryu-

-¡Pe…!-

-¡Nada de reclamos Seiya y Milo! Como dije los enviados serán Camus, Saga, Aioria y Shiryu; a los demás los necesito aquí, debemos estar alertas ante cualquier acontecimiento, lo que menos necesito es que los dos caballeros mas impulsivos de la orden cometan una tontería-

-¡Yo no soy impulsivo!-

-¡No tengo idea que es eso pero tampoco lo soy!-

-Como sea- Saga dio un paso adelante –será mejor darnos prisa-

Los demás caballeros asintieron, no podían perder más tiempo. Ya conocida la ubicación otorgada por Atena, Saga abrió un portal lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran los cuatro caballeros. Antes de cruzar Saori se acerco con expresión preocupada a la vez de decidida al guardián de la onceava casa.

-Camus, a pesar de que ya no percibo una entidad maligna no se confíen, y por favor… tráiganlos-

Nadie dijo nada pues en la voz de su diosa relucían gran cantidad de sentimientos entremezclados, siendo los más notorios la preocupación con un leve toque de angustia. Sin embargo notaron el tinte de algo más… mas que una preocupación de Atena por sus caballeros; en esta ocasión se trataba de Saori angustiada por sus hermanos. El galo asintió junto a sus compañeros.

-Los traeremos-

….

_**En algún punto de Siberia…**_

Pocos segundos fueron necesarios para que los cuatro caballeros cruzaran el portal llegando así a un lugar completamente diferente al que la mayoría ya estaban habituados; tres de ellos admiraron sorprendidos la gran profundidad e inmensidad del paisaje nevado que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Grandes colinas cubiertas por un manto blanco se alzaban frente a ellos como enormes murallas, todo bajo un cielo azul oscuro característico de las largas noches de Siberia. Estrellas brillaban con intensidad junto a la resplandeciente luna llena; tenues rayos de ella se reflejaban en los diminutos copos de nieve arrastrados por las ventiscas que los rodearon a todos provocándoles un estremecimiento.

-Bueno, al menos llegamos sanos y salvos, por un momento pensé que terminaríamos en un mundo alterno y totalmente desconocido con criaturas extrañas esperando comernos-

-Vez demasiadas películas con tu hermano, Aioria- gruño el mayor de géminis –además, no deberías de dudar de mis increíbles habilidades-

-… Esa confianza es precisamente lo que me preocupa-

Shiryu camino unos pasos admirando el lugar, el cual era casi intimidante

-Este lugar…- comenzó el dragón ignorando a los otros dos –Es increíble, no es en nada parecido a lo que Hyoga me había contado. Es extraño… siento como si intentara decirnos algo-

-Y es exactamente por esa razón que esta zona esta prohibida- menciono el caballero de Acuario escudriñando las sombras, los tres caballeros lo miraron con curiosidad

-¿prohibido? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo se con exactitud… pero el poco tiempo que pase aquí durante mi niñez se me prohibió terminantemente acercarme a estos parajes, sobre todo al bosque que se esconde entre ellos. Posteriormente lo mismo les dije a mis alumnos-

Saga miro la profundidad del paisaje imaginándose a ambos caballeros de bronce dirigirse a ese lugar, con alguien vigilándolos sin que se dieran cuenta

-Y he de suponer que ese bosque es el lugar indicado por Atena-

-Así es; démonos prisa, en este lugar el clima es muy poco confiable, en cualquier momento puede sorprendernos una tormenta de nieve-

En ese momento una ventisca un poco mas fuerte los inundo como presagiando las palabras de Camus, sin decir mas todos lo siguieron adentrándose a ese valle desconocido intentando ubicar a los caballeros desaparecidos.

Rayos de luna llena iluminaban tenuemente las pisadas de los caballeros, las cuales desaparecían casi al instante debido a las continuas ventiscas. Camus los guio a través de aquellas colinas heladas y silenciosas, rodeados por el sutil viento cargado no solo del frio, sino de una inmensa y profunda melancolía.

Shiryu no dejaba de mirar los copos rodearlo mientras pensaba en sus amigos desaparecidos, Ikki y Hyoga. Desde el principio y aunque no lo dijera le sorprendió en gran manera que el mismo fénix se ofreciera a acompañar a su "archi-enemigo" cisne; aunque por otro lado tenia mucho sentido. Esos dos desde niños compartieron un vínculo que solo ellos comprendían. "Los gemelos antagónicos" los llamó Saori en una ocasión, y con toda la razón del mundo, puesto que esos dos eran tan iguales como diferentes entre si. Al menos hasta que el mismo Hyoga comenzó a recluirse en su propio mundo.

Suspiro levemente para después mirar a Camus con cierto recelo. No podía evitarlo, de hecho aun se preguntaba si todo esto no era parte de un sueño. Todavía se encontraba bajo la gran impresión de ver a los caballeros dorados de vuelta, con un integrante más y por su puesto el mismo patriarca, aquellos que les habían mostrado el camino a la victoria y que les enseñaron tanto. Simplemente no podría explicar la alegría que inundo su corazón por ver de nuevo a su querido maestro Dokho, así como a Shura… sin embargo ¿seria lo mismo para Hyoga al ver de nuevo a Camus y a Milo?, esa duda lo atañía desde hace varios días, igualmente a Seiya y a Shun… ¿acaso en el momento del reencuentro serian capaces de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo? Sinceramente solo podía pensar en una negativa como respuesta. Conocía a Hyoga demasiado bien como para saberlo… y sus hermanos también. Por esa misma razón el, Shun y Seiya hablaron del tema muy seriamente antes de llegar al Santuario. Pegaso también estaba completamente seguro que ese encuentro no traería nada bueno, Shun en cambio opinaba que el corazón de Camus no podría ser tan frio como aparentaba, los tres estaban sumamente preocupados por su amigo rubio, y como no estarlo después de todo lo que había sufrido. El joven cisne portaba heridas profundas en su alma y una mas quizá no la soportaría. Por esa misma razón los tres acordaron en vigilar atentamente cada movimiento del guardián de Acuario, averiguar sus intenciones e intervenir si es que fuera necesario. Los tres estaban totalmente de acuerdo en hacer hasta lo imposible por que su hermano sonriera de nuevo.

-¿Pero que es eso?-

La repentina exclamación de Aioria hizo que Shiryu volviera a la realidad percatándose que los otros tres habían detenido su marcha. El dragón miro al frente asombrándose ante lo que vio… pues era justamente lo que estaban buscando.

Frente a ellos se extendía un bosque nevado, el mismo que les había mencionado Saori. Seria como cualquier bosque común, salvo por que estaba casi destruido en su totalidad. Arboles yacían en el suelo, algunos arrancados desde la raíz y los que quedaban en pie la mayoría estaban congelados y otros más carbonizados, indudables muestras de una batalla.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo el guardián de géminis corriendo hacia el lugar

Al entrar al bosque todos aminoraron el paso sorprendiéndose por el estado del lugar, no había ningún camino a seguir, solo huellas de una gran destrucción, la noche fría daba un aspecto más aterrador a la escena frente a sus ojos. En ese momento la temperatura bajo aun más drásticamente, aunque ellos no lo notaron.

-Está todo destruido-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?-

-Sin duda hubo una batalla Shiryu, pero… aquí no hay nadie-

Saga tenia razón, ahí no había nadie mas que ellos rodeados de arboles destruidos por todas partes, la mayoría ocultos en la densa oscuridad. Camus comenzó a sentirse ansioso… sabia que algo terrible sucedió en ese lugar, además no había ni rastro de su alumno ni tampoco del fénix.

Una ventisca un poco más fuerte lo hizo volver a la realidad. Los demás caballeros aun miraban desconcertados la escena de destrucción, sin encontrar rastros de los caballeros de bronce, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, iluminando la entrada al misterioso bosque.

-Separémonos y busquemos pistas… no se olviden sea lo que haya sido puede que aun este aquí-

Los demás asintieron y así los cuatro se adentraron al bosque, Shiryu y Aioria tomaron por un camino, mientras que Camus y Saga se adentraron por donde se veían mas arboles destrozados, caminaron en completo silencio, escudriñando las sombras, hundiéndose en la oscuridad conforme cada paso que avanzaban.

Aioria y Shiryu continuaron sobre la misma vereda, sin obtener resultados, ya para entonces los rayos de luna casi no penetraban entre las ramas provocando que quedaran en penumbras, Shiryu a pesar de su habitual serenidad no podía dejar de pensar que algo ocurría ahí, que ese "alguien" los vigilaba de cerca.

-Aioria…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿no te parece extraño… tanto silencio?-

El dorado se detuvo en ese instante comprendiendo las palabras del menor, ya no podían escuchar nada, hacia rato que tampoco escuchaban a sus amigos y el viento se detuvo por completo. Ambos sintieron a la perfección la drástica baja de temperatura.

-Es verdad… no puedo escucharlos… no oigo nada, pero tampoco puedo sentirlos- dijo con un leve toque de alarma en su voz

-Yo tampoco siento sus cosmos, lo raro es que tampoco siento el tuyo-

-Esto es malo… algo esta bloqueando nuestra capacidad de sentir a alguien mas-

-¿crees que por esta razón pudieron atacar por sorpresa a Hyoga e Ikki?-

-Quizá… será mejor que alcancemos a Camus y Saga, además aquí no hay nada y estoy empezando a tener un mal presentimiento-

-Yo igual, vamos por ellos-

En ese momento al girarse ambos se quedaron petrificados al divisar una sombra al frente aproximadamente a unos veinte metros, muy apenas distinguible entre los troncos retorcidos… permanecía inmóvil y de frente, como aguardando a que le prestaran atención. Sin embargo a pesar de no poder verle el rostro, esa silueta era demasiado conocida para el joven dragón.

-¡Ikki!- grito echándose a correr en su busca

-¡Shiryu espera!- grito el león corriendo tras el -¡No es…!-

...

_**Mientras tanto, con Camus y Saga…**_

Ambos caballeros continuaban sorteando los enormes arboles arrancados y esparcidos por el suelo, ya en casi completa oscuridad permanecían alertas ante cualquier posible acontecimiento, el completo silencio escudriñaban cualquier movimiento, pero ahí no había nada mas que ramas y troncos retorcidos por todas partes.

-No comprendo- comenzó el gemelo –no hay nada aquí-

-Lo se… algo malo esta pasando Saga… algo que no puedo definir-

-Un mal presentimiento-

-Mas que eso-

Camus continúo caminando al frente mientras que Saga se quedo estático un momento mirando hacia el frente. Por un instante le pareció que algo se movió entre las ramas. Se quedo quieto un momento, sin percatarse que Camus se alejaba mas y mas de el. Entre la penumbra y las ramas una sombra se movió. Saga se sorprendió al ver, no muy lejos de él algo moverse, alguien arrastrándose por el suelo, camino lentamente pues esa silueta no era de los chicos que estaba buscando, no era ni Hyoga ni Ikki… era algo más. Al estar a tan solo dos metros de la silueta esta se detuvo, para después incorporarse y desaparecer ante la mirada atónita del guardián de géminis, quien por un momento distinguió a la perfección esa silueta, quizá ahora demasiado familiar, una idéntica a la suya. Sacudió su cabeza pensando que era imposible que Kanon estuviese ahí, jugándole una de sus ya tan acostumbradas bromas. Corrió en pos de él dispuesto a todo, a averiguar quien era esa silueta que como un fantasma cruzo el bosque.

-¿Saga?-

Camus se volvió al percatarse de que el guardián de géminis ya no lo seguía, era extraño, pues en ningún momento lo escucho alejarse… y pensándolo bien también dejo de sentir a los otros. Su sentido de alerta creo al notarlo, al sentirse descubierto en aquel inmenso bosque, y quizás acompañado por alguien que no fuera algún caballero. Sin pensarlo mas se volvió con intención de buscar a Saga y los demás, pensando que había sido muy mala idea el separarse en ese lugar.

…

_-¡Maestro!-_

…

El guardián de Acuario se detuvo en seco completamente paralizado… esa voz ¿acaso había escuchado bien? A su lado los copos de nieve eran arrastrados en una suave brisa elevándose cada vez más y algunos de ellos posándose en su armadura. Se quedo quieto pensando que su mente quizá le había jugado una mala pasada…

…

_-¡Maestro Camus!-_

…

Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia… esa voz era de un niño de aproximadamente siete años… uno que conocía demasiado bien. Agudizo el oído, mas por unos minutos el silencio lo inundo por completo. La brisa hacia que los copos danzaran a su alrededor haciendo ondear sus largos cabellos, como presagiando, advirtiendo quizá un peligro, o algún acontecimiento…

…

_-¡Maestro Camus!... ¡no puedo hacerlo!-_

…

El ultimo grito el cual escucho un poco mas distante hizo que diera un paso involuntario, mientras que su corazón martillaba como loco dentro de su pecho. Ese timbre de voz era característico de una gran angustia, era cuando Hyoga sentía que no podría salir de alguna situación de peligro, cuando recién llego a su lado años atrás…

…

_-¡Maestro!-_

…

Sin pensarlo más echo a correr en medio de las tinieblas, la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes mientras que su corazón se contraía… no pensaba… el sentido de urgencia lo domino por completo al escuchar esa voz, desesperado por encontrar su origen. Su corazón volvió a comprimirse exactamente como cuando vio los trozos del jarrón esparcidos por el suelo del templo de Atena. Solo una ocasión en su vida había tenido esa sensación… una única vez hacia muchos años atrás, cuando entrenaba a dos niños por esos mismos parajes. Su corazón se comprimió de la misma manera al ver al pequeño rubio hundirse en el hielo frente a sus ojos. Un segundo y el niño recién llegado se estaba ahogando entre el agua casi congelada y pedazos de hielo bajo los gritos angustiados de Isaak. No lo pensó y corriendo llego al lugar sumergiéndose de un solo salto para después sacarlo. Hyoga estaba a punto de sufrir una hipotermia. Ese día Camus agradeció a Atena por haberle permitido rescatar al pequeño que se estremecía constantemente entre sus brazos… y la noche transcurrió de esa manera, cuidándolo, Isaak trayendo paños y sopa caliente, mientras que el mayor lo arropaba; aquella vez casi lo perdía y se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a suceder una situación similar. Por un leve instante escuchó la voz de Saga que lo llamaba a lo lejos, mas lo ignoro por completo, solo corrió en medio de la oscuridad ignorando todo lo demás, deseando con todo su corazón poder encontrarlo…

-¡Hyoga!- llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta

Camus se detuvo de súbito al ver un objeto brillar entre las ramas, desconcertado se acerco al árbol mientras un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de el. El objeto emitía un a luz con tal intensidad como si pudiera sentir su presencia. Su respiración se detuvo al identificar tal objeto. Ese objeto que conocía muy bien y que había visto tantas veces en el pasado… alargo su mano y lo tomó… la cruz del norte, el rosario bajó el brillo atenuado por las numerosas manchas de sangre…

…

_**Templo de Atena por la noche….**_

-¡Seiya! ¡Ya estate quieto!-

-No puedo evitarlo ¡estoy muy ansioso!-

-No ganaras nada recorriendo el templo cien veces- interrumpió la voz serena del guardián de virgo –Solo podemos aguardar-

-Deberíamos estar con ellos-

-Las ordenes del patriarca fueron explicitas Ángelo- Respondió Shura, aun recargado en uno de los enormes pilares

-Lo se, solo quisiera estar con ellos ahí afuera-

Los caballeros restantes permanecieron en silencio pero en estado continuo de alerta, todos en las puertas del templo de Atena. Ella permanecía de pie con su báculo en mano aguardando, vigilando los movimientos de sus caballeros en Siberia. Shion por su parte se encontraba sentado con una mano en el mentón y expresión meditabunda. Seiya estaba demasiado ansioso, algo dentro de si le decía que un acontecimiento terrible estaba por suceder… no podía, simplemente no podía perderlos. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, tantas batallas y retos que superaron juntos… tantos momentos como familia.

-Hermano- murmuro Shun preocupado, Afrodita que estaba a su lado puso su mano en su hombro

-Estará bien Shun, Saga y los demás los encontraran… los traerán de vuelta-

-Camus hará hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Hyoga, lo mismo que Shiryu con Ikki… ninguno de ellos se dará por vencido hasta encontrarlos- Apoyo Dokho, en ese momento los caballeros de sagitario y géminis llegaron con los demás

-Los caballeros de plata y amazonas ya han sido alertados- anunció Aioros

-Están haciendo turnos de vigilancia- completo Kanon -¿Aun nada?-

-Nada de nada- respondió un Milo aun enfurruñado cruzado de brazos

-Vamos Milo, no puedes seguir enfadado por no ir-

-Claro que lo estoy ¡yo debería estar ahí afuera al lado de Camus! ¡Debería estar buscando a Hyoga y a Ikki!-

-Todos deseamos ir Milo, no solo tú- dijo acercándose el caballero de Aries –pero no era necesario que fuéramos todos, alguien debía quedarse a vigilar y estar alerta ante un posible ataque-

-Lo siento… si se todo eso, pero no me puedo quitar la preocupación de encima-

-Veo que le tomaste cariño al chico rubio- dijo con burla el caballero de cáncer

-Por supuesto, Hyoga es mi alumno adoptado después de lo de las doce casas… aunque dudo que el lo sepa- inquirió pensativo –de todas formas, siempre he estado al pendiente de el, era lo menos que podía hacer por la memoria de Camus-

-Lo entendemos Milo, Hyoga e Ikki también son parte importante de nosotros… solo podemos confiar en que Camus y los demás los traerán de vuelta-

Atena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a las discusiones de los caballeros dorados; recogió del suelo una de las rosas blancas esparcidas entre los cristales rotos... al observar la delicadeza de la rosa blanca en sus manos su mente voló a aquellos años, cuando conoció al niño de dorados cabellos, quien la salvo de los demás niños que amenazaban con hacerle daño…

….

**FLASH BACK**

_-Gracias Hyoga-_

_La pequeña peli morada se aferro al niño rubio quién la miro sorprendido, aun adolorido por tan tremenda paliza que se llevo al enfrentar a los ostros tres niños que habían intentado hacerle daño a Saori, ella se sintió protegida en sus brazos al escuchar la promesa de que el jamás dejaría que alguien la lastimara, algo en su ser le decía que esa promesa era sincera. Tras unos momentos el niño la aparto con delicadeza del abrazo._

_-Saori, debemos volver, tu abuelo te esta buscando-_

_-Vamos-_

_Ambos niños caminaron entre las calles de Japón, cruzando un enorme parque donde abundaban los rosales, Hyoga noto por un momento la expresión de fascinación de la pequeña, así que deteniéndose corrió hacia un rosal y arranco desde el tallo a una hermosa rosa blanca, regreso con Saori y se la ofreció, la pequeña la tomo con un brillo singular en sus ojos_

_-¡es muy bonita!-_

_El pequeño miro la flor con nostalgia_

_-Mi madre solía decir que las flores relejan los colores del alma y que cuando regalas una flor expresas lo que las palabras no pueden decir… el color blanco representa la pureza de un alma, refleja un corazón noble y bueno… casi celestial… también esta unida al amor, pero no cualquiera sino el que dura para siempre. Como en los cuentos de hadas. Una rosa blanca significa que esa persona estará siempre para ti, pase lo que pase-_

_Saori miro con ojos acuosos al niño rubio, quien a pesar de tener su expresión inundada de nostalgia y tristeza, mostraba una leve sonrisa._

_-La rosa blanca… ¿significa que estarás conmigo pase lo que pase?-_

_-Pase lo que pase- cito a la vez que tomaba la rosa y la colocaba en el pelo de ella –eres como una rosa blanca Saori, no lo olvides-_

_Ella sonrió _

_-Nunca lo hare-_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

_**...**_

-¡Insisto que debemos ir!-

La repentina exclamación de Milo hizo que Saori volviera a la realidad, miro a sus caballeros y a su expresión de preocupación, no sabia por que esos recuerdos de cuando era niña la asaltaban en esos momentos, pero estaba completamente segura de que tenían algún significado especial. Solo quedaba esperar la llegada de sus caballeros para develar por fin el misterio que atañía su corazón…

…

_**Mientras tanto en algún punto de Siberia, con Shiryu y Aioria…**_

-¡Shiryu espera!-

Aioria aun corría en pos del dragón, quien avanzaba con rapidez entre las ramas intentando alcanzar la silueta de Ikki, era extraño, puesto que la sombra se detenía y casi al estar al punto de alcanzarla, esta echaba a correr de nuevo, Shiryu no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que apretó el paso completamente decidido a alcanzarlo. Tras unos minutos de esa carrera la silueta se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de el, Shiryu sorprendido se detuvo casi trastabillando… pero Aioria no lo vio detenerse y tropezó con el, ambos cayendo hacia el frente directo a la silueta, rodaron unos cuantos metros magullándose entre las ramas.

-¡Aghh!-

Shiryu cayó a un lado, se incorporo lentamente recuperándose de tan tremendo choque, y miro a Aioria que estaba sobre algo… o más bien dicho alguien. El dorado de Leo abrió sus ojos topándose con un par de orbes azules a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-

Ambos caballeros gritaron, Shiryu miro desconcertado como Saga arrojaba a un lado al caballero de Leo, aun sorprendido y respirando agitadamente con una mano en su corazón

-¡Saga!-

-¡Aioria!-

-¿Saga?-

El mayor de géminis miro a ambos caballeros, los tres se incorporaron recuperándose del susto

-¿Pero que demonios estaban haciendo como para que me cayeran encima de esa manera?-

-Estábamos siguiendo a alguien, creímos que era Ikki- contesto el dragón con su voz serena de siempre

-¿Ikki?... que extraño yo seguía a…- y se callo en el acto, ambos caballeros lo miraron confundidos

-¿A quien?-

El mayor negó con la cabeza –Se que es una locura, pero por un momento creí ver a Kanon arrastrándose en el suelo, como si estuviera herido… y después se incorporo como si nada y corrió por el bosque, así que lo seguí, pero me detuve al perderle la pista precisamente en este lugar-

-entonces a quien seguimos nosotros no era Ikki- dijo el caballero de Leo –me da la impresión que alguien ha estado jugando con nosotros, no podemos sentir el cosmos de los otros… algo pretendía reunirnos… o separarnos en tu caso-

-Ya veo la razón- Dijo el dragón, los dorados lo miraron.

Shiryu estaba frente a ellos con algo en la mano, lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Parece ser una parte de una manta-

Ambos dorados tocaron el pedazo de tela, precisamente era un trozo de manta que parecía haber sido arrancado, de un color azul oscuro y textura suave, mas lo increíble era que estaba un poco tibia.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto extrañado el guardián de Leo

-Ha sido usada recientemente- aporto el caballero de bronce –aun esta caliente-

-¿Por qué estaría esto aquí?-

-Ni idea, mejor busquemos a Camus, podría estar en peligro-

Los dos asintieron a las palabras de Saga y de nueva cuenta emprendieron camino entre las enredadas ramas para poder dar con el caballero de acuario. Todo aquello estaba resultando ser muy extraño y mas ahora con aquel aparente pedazo de tela… ¿Qué era lo que significaba? No lo sabían, pero los tres tenían el firme presentimiento que loa averiguarían muy pronto.

…

Tras un rato de caminar en las penumbras divisaron a lo lejos la silueta inconfundible de Camus, quien estaba solo de pie dándoles la espalda, los tres al verlo corrieron a su lado.

-¡Camus! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- exclamo el León

El guardián de la onceava casa salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Aioria por detrás, se volvió y vio a los tres caballeros con expresión de preocupación. Sin embargo aun no podía hablar y volvió su vista a su mano donde sujetaba firmemente el rosario ensangrentado, los tres se sorprendieron al verlo.

-esa cruz…- comenzó Aioria

-La cruz del norte- continúo Shiryu sintiéndose sofocado

-Es de Hyoga- murmuro el galo apretándola en su mano, todos observaron como una minúscula gota cayó al suelo, manchando la nieve de un color rojo intenso, Saga tomo el rosario para después mirar a su compañero, Camus cerro sus ojos apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Camus… no podemos dar nada por sentado aun-

-No lo he hecho, sigamos-

-espera Camus, por favor mira esto, dinos si lo has visto antes-

El galo se giro hacia Shiryu, quien le extendió el trozo de tela, Camus automáticamente lo tomo reconociéndolo al instante; desconcertado miro al caballero de bronce

-¿De donde sacaron esto?-

-¿Lo reconoces?- preguntó Aioria curioso

-Claro que lo reconozco, este es un pedazo de una de las mantas que usamos en la cabaña donde viví con Hyoga e Isaak… este tipo de tela la conseguí hace mucho tiempo especialmente por ser mas gruesa y con capacidad de retener mejor el calor corporal-

Los tres lo miraron notoriamente sorprendidos

-¿y tienes una idea del porque podría estar esto aquí?-

-No-

-Lo encontramos a pocos metros de aquí, incluso estaba tibia-

El galo miro de nuevo la tela y después el rosario, todos sabían lo que estaba pensando, exactamente la misma interrogante que rondaba por sus mentes... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, para sorpresa de todos la temperatura continuo descendiendo a la vez que la brisa se tornaba un poco mas fuerte, comenzando a agitar las ramas de los arboles, copos de nieve los rodearon de nuevo, algunos posándose en sus armaduras.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto Shiryu extendiendo su mano

-Alguien intenta decirnos algo…-

Saga no termino de hablar cuando otra cosa llamo su atención, un gran resplandor se extendió al frente, como indicando un camino entre la espesura. No se trataba de rayos de luna, de eso estaban completamente seguros pues en ese punto del bosque era imposible que su luz llegara hasta ellos. Los cuatro se miraron y completamente decididos avanzaron en busca de los caballeros de bronce.

Conforme avanzaban el resplandor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, los cuatro un poco ansiosos cruzaron la ultima línea de arboles y quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían.

Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme claro en forma circular, no había ningún árbol, solo nieve la cual era iluminada por la luna llena, mas arboles increíblemente grandes lo rodeaban, dando lugar a que las sombras bailaran entre ellos conforme al movimiento de las ramas ocasionado por el viento. Más eso no fue lo que capto su atención, sino lo que producía el intenso resplandor.

-¡Miren!- exclamo Shiryu

Todos miraron justo en el centro del enorme claro dos siluetas en el suelo, inmóviles, dos personas casi cubiertas por la nieve, siendo sus vestiduras de metal las que producían ese extraño resplandor.

-¡Hyoga!-

-¡Ikki!-

Los cuatro corrieron y notaron como las armaduras casi destruidas dejaban de brillar al instante, Ikki se encontraba boca arriba con sus brazos extendidos y expresión de angustia además de grandes heridas en el torso y una en su rostro. Hyoga por su parte estaba boca abajo con una enorme herida en su espalda en el lugar del corazón y algunas mas en sus piernas, sus armaduras estaban casi destruidas por completo; ambos inconscientes y con sangre escurriendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Camus de inmediato sujeto a Hyoga dándole la vuelta y Saga sujeto a Ikki.

-Aun respira- dijo el galo con gran alivio dentro de su ser

-Ikki también-

-ambos están muy heridos, casi agonizando- Dijo Aioria sorprendido

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Quien los ataco?-

-No tenemos la menor idea Shiryu, pero quien haya sido ya no esta-

Camus con el cuerpo de su joven alumno en sus brazos sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo de esa manera, completamente herido, su cuerpo casi destrozado y su armadura deshecha… jamás podría haberse imaginado que así seria la primara vez que lo vería después de regresar a la vida… con la angustia de perderlo de nuevo. Sin estar consiente de sus actos llevo una de sus manos al rostro del cisne acariciando una de sus mejillas, notando la venda en su ojo izquierdo ¿Qué sucedió? Se pregunto a si mismo… fuera lo que fuera haría hasta lo imposible por averiguarlo y que el responsable pagara con creces por lo que había hecho.

-Hay que irnos- dijo repentinamente Aioria –si no los curamos pronto morirán-

Los demás asintieron, Saga entrego el cuerpo de Ikki a Aioria para poder abrir un portal, los cuatro antes de cruzar miraron una ultima vez el extraño lugar, preguntándose cada uno en sus mentes quien había estado jugando con ellos dentro del bosque, quien los había guiado en realidad hasta ellos…. Y sobre todo preguntándose en realidad quien era el verdadero enemigo. Sin pensarlo más cruzaron rápidamente el portal alejándose del claro, del bosque y de quien los había guiado hasta ese punto.

El viento soplo con fuerza en ese instante elevando mas y mas los copos de nieve, algunos de ellos posándose en el trozo de tela que yacía en el suelo, la manta oscura que destacaba entre la blancura de la nieve y las manchas de sangre, dejando una tonalidad purpura en una de sus esquinas… bajo la luz de la luna llena…

...

* * *

¿Y bien? NO olviden, cualquier duda, comentario, critica... ¡review!

Hyoga e Ikki han sido rescatados por los demás caballeros... ¿que hará Camus al tener a su alumno de vuelta? ¿ Intervendrán los demás chicos de bronce? ¿vengaran lo sucedido? ¿atena les contara el origen del caballero de Cygnus? estas dudas y mas resueltas en el siguiente capitulo: **"Al cuidado de dos aves"**

*Por cierto, esos minis flash back con respecto a los recuerdos de Saori siendo niña junto con Hyoga son parte de un mismo recuerdo, es decir, lo que salio en este capitulo es la continuación del que salio en el capitulo dos, cuando Hyoga se enfrento a tres niños para proteger a la pequeña Saori. Posteriormente surgirán mas flash back de Saori igualmente como continuación del mismo recuerdo de esa ocasión, claro que con un significado especial que después se revelara.

Hasta la próxima!

:)


	6. Segundo reencuentro

Primero que nada hola a todos! El dia de hoy regreso con el sexto capítulo de esta saga... si se que me he tardado mucho en ello, sin excusas, sólo que la escuela en verdad me hatraido loca aunado a la tesis, en fin.

Así que para compensar un poco el retraso este capitulo lo he hecho un poco más largo (y más cargado de drama ) que puedo decir, he nacido dentro de este genero XD. Con respecto a la ortografía, sigo trabajando en ello, y tengo plena confianza que ya no encontrarán tantos errores, pero igual de antemano una disculpa por cualquier falla que se me haya escapado.

Agradesco especialmente a quienes que me han dejado review, de verdad ¡Han sido mi inspiración para continuar!.

¡Se me olvidaba!, pido una disculpa por el título del capitulo, se que anteriormente aclaré que se llamaría: **"Al cuidado de dos aves",** en realidad ese es el siguiente (una leve confusión), asi que este se llama **"Segundo reencuentro"** de seguro ya sabrán por qué.

Saint Seiya no me pertencece, ni tampoco sus personajes. (Si así fuera, todo sería MUY distinto).

Los caballeros dorados han rescatado a Ikki y Hyoga ambos agonizantes, pero con vida. ¿que hará Camus al tener a su alumno de vuelta?.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración normal

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos (incluyendo sueños)_

(Interrupciones mías)

**Cambio de escena.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**Saint Seiya: Saga de Cygnus**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Capitulo 6: Segundo reencuentro**

Atena miraba en silencio el horizonte desde la entrada a su templo, observando como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color pasando por los colores oscuros azules y violetas para después tomar una tonalidad rojiza y amarilla. Por fin amanecía. La noche había sido demasiado larga para todos los presentes, discutiendo sobre las probabilidades de lo que pudo haber sucedido… preguntándose quién seria el enemigo y cuales serian sus intenciones. Los caballeros enviados a averiguar lo que sucedió aún no regresaban, hacía varias horas que habían partido y aún no tenían noticias suyas lo que provocaba que creciera la tensión y preocupación en la mayoría. Shion no pronunció palabra en toda la noche puesto que aún meditaba sobre los hechos ocurridos recientemente y preguntándose hasta que punto sería oportuno revelarles la verdad a los caballeros. Existía un gran peligro si, y quizá una batalla en puerta… pero el punto más importante era precisamente el que no sabían con exactitud: quién era la verdadera amenaza. Por lo pronto la prioridad era rescatar a ambos caballeros de bronce y averiguar que fue lo que sucedió en esa zona.

Los restantes caballeros dorados y de bronce aun discutían, todos en constante alerta por lo que pudiera suceder, más la preocupación e incertidumbre aún reinaba en ellos, por no decir la histeria.

-¡Es suficiente! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Debes ser paciente Seiya, estoy seguro que pronto llegarán-

-No lo sabemos aún Shura-

-Gracias Aioros- replicó el aludido con ironía –solo intentaba tranquilizar al pegaso-

-De todas formas Seiya tiene razón, ya ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo y no hay señas de mi hermano y los demás- comentó el guardián de géminis ya bastante preocupado –es extraño…-

-Solo podemos esperar y confiar en ellos- añadió Dokho poniendo su mano en el hombro del gemelo menor –tu hermano y los demás saben perfectamente lo que hacen-

-Estoy completamente seguro que Camus hará hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Hyoga- Dijo Aldebarán en tono conciliador –Desde que regresamos no ha hecho mas que mencionarlo, y eso que casi no habla-

Seiya y Shun, quienes caminaban de un lado a otro debido a la ansiedad, pararon de súbito y se miraron repentinamente poniendo especial atención a la discusión

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Andrómeda –Creí que Camus tenía fama por ser muy frio-

-Y lo es- respondió Milo con una gran sonrisa –Camus es la persona mas fría y antipática que he conocido-

-Pero cuando habla de Hyoga cambia, quizá no mucho pero se le nota la diferencia- Añadió Aioros

-Su mirada adquiere un tono diferente- sonrió el guardián de Aries al recordar –quizá nunca lo diga, pero ese chico le importa mucho… como cuando Atena nos contó sus historias, Camus no dejaba de mirar las imágenes de Hyoga, casi sintiendo en carne propia sus propias acciones-

Shun y Seiya se sorprendieron por la respuesta, sobre todo por un detalle que habían pasado por alto...

-¿Quieren decir que Saori les "mostró" cada una de nuestras batallas? ¿También la guerra en el santuario marino?-

Kanon lo miró alzando una ceja

-Así es, y no sólo eso. También su convivencia en la mansión, como se tratan unos a otros; vimos varias escenas de sus vidas-

Saori quien escuchaba todo en silencio se dirigió a los dos caballeros de bronce

-Era necesario para que los caballeros dorados los comprendieran un poco a ustedes, que supieran que fue lo que los llevó a vencer en cada batalla y llegar hasta el final, el porqué se quieren como hermanos y la razón por la que se cuidan unos a otros-

-Por considerarlos de nuestra familia- Dijo Shion integrándose a la conversación –quisimos intentar comprender que era lo que pasaba en sus mentes, almas y corazones en todo este tiempo-

-Ah…- respondieron ambos automáticamente, sin embargo Shun y Seiya no asimilaron esa información, puesto que una duda aún los carcomía, Kanon lo notó y sintió una muy ligera sospecha de lo que ambos pensaban.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si vimos sus batallas en el santuario marino?-

El pegaso se dirigió al ex dragón con la duda reluciendo en su expresión

-¿Camus observó la batalla de Hyoga contra Isaak?-

Los caballeros dorados se miraron entre si sin comprender, salvo Milo quien también había conocido al joven de cabello verde.

-Vimos cuando combatieron, eso fue todo-

Shun y Seiya se volvieron a mirar, los demás confundidos alzaron una ceja ante la actitud de los menores, antes de que preguntaran Shun comenzó con voz seria

-Entonces… Camus no sabe que fue Hyoga quien acabó con Isaak-

-No- repitió el castaño –eso complica aun más las cosas-

-¡A ver!, ¡A ver!, ¡Tiempo!- exigió el guardián de la cuarta casa –nos están confundiendo a todos… para empezar ¿Quién es Isaak?-

-Isaak fue el otro discípulo de Camus- respondió Milo –lo entrenó al mismo tiempo que Hyoga en Siberia años atrás-

-Eso no puede ser posible- negó el caballero de Capricornio –no puede ser un general marino el discípulo de Camus… si no mal recuerdo hace varios años él regresó de Siberia una sola noche con el motivo de notificar al patriarca de la muerte de uno de sus alumnos en un accidente; yo estuve presente cuando eso ocurrió y si ese alumno fue Isaak entonces…-

-Es imposible que sea el mismo general marino que vimos- finalizó Afrodita

Seiya miró a Saori comprendiendo que en realidad no les había mostrado todo, Shun fue quien decidió explicarles lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-Es posible por que en realidad Isaak no murió en ese accidente. En aquel entonces él se enfadó con Hyoga por su intención de volverse más fuerte para romper el hielo y así poder ver a su madre que estaba dentro de un barco sumergido en el mar. Hyoga lo hizo, abrió un enorme agujero en el suelo y se sumergió en las profundidades del océano, sin embargo no contó con una corriente mortal que arrastraría todo lo que pudiera encontrar. Y lo encontró a él. Isaak al percatarse de lo que sucedía no lo dudó y se sumergió en su busca. Encontró a Hyoga enredado en las redes del barco, lo sacó de ahí y nadó hacia la superficie cuando la corriente los atrapó a ambos. Isaak pensó que morirían y al arrastrarlos un pedazo de hielo cercenó su ojo izquierdo, por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza lanzó un ataque sacando a Hyoga hundiéndose él en el mar…-

Todos se sumieron en absoluto silencio al escuchar tan trágica historia, Shun suspiró antes de continuar.

-Por años eso repercutió en Hyoga quien se sentía culpable por esa pérdida, sin embargo eso no término ahí. Años después, en la guerra contra del Dios del mar nos enfrentamos a los generales marinos y ahí fue donde se encontraron, nosotros por medio del cosmo nos enteramos de todo, de cómo Isaak en realidad no había muerto, sino llegado a ese santuario y como había sido reclutado por Poseidón, notamos la conmoción de Hyoga, su dolor al ver la ira de quien quiso como su hermano, al sentir su odio cuando supo que mató a Camus.-Shun cerró sus ojos mientras los demás lo miraban absortos, Seiya inconscientemente apretó sus puños –sentimos el dolor en el cosmo de nuestro hermano al matar a Isaak con sus propias manos y eso jamás se lo perdonó-

Los caballeros miraban a ambos jóvenes quienes recordaban con pesar aquellos días tan duros para ellos, ver a uno de sus hermanos culparse por la pérdida de alguien tan especial para él por segunda vez, eso casi hacía que lo perdieran para siempre. Por su parte los dorados intentaban asimilarlo, el como el chico de rubios cabellos había tenido la fuerza y entereza para superar ese obstáculo y rescatar a su diosa. Sin embargo nadie notó que Kanon bajó la mirada con una expresión distinta, pues el ya conocía esa historia y quizá aún mejor que los chicos de bronce.

-Por eso… nos preocupa- continuó el peli verde –que Camus no sepa la verdad, Hyoga por eso ha estado tan distante y duda de venir aquí, no sabe como decirle a su maestro lo que ocurrió, no se siente capaz de pararse y mirar a los ojos a la persona que considera su padre, a quien eliminó con sus propias manos y decirle además que el asesinó a su otro discípulo…-

-Es una tragedia- comenzó al fin el guardián de Virgo –pero mientras no lo enfrente no tendrá paz en su corazón, Camus debe comprenderlo, lo aprecia lo suficiente como para hacerlo-

-De eso es de lo que no estamos seguros-

-De cualquier forma- habló por fin Seiya completamente decidido y alzando la mirada –De lo que si estamos seguros es que no vamos a permitir que Hyoga sufra de nuevo por lo mismo; nosotros, incluyendo a Shiryu y de seguro Ikki intervendremos si es necesario, no dejaremos que el corazón de Hyoga se rompa y quiera apartarse de nuevo de nuestro lado-

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- Intervino el escorpión –No pueden quitarle la oportunidad a Camus de hablar con Hyoga, él ha esperado mucho para eso-

-¿Y te has puesto a pensar en lo que eso provocaría en Hyoga?- Shun miró al escorpión desafiante -¿De lo que resultaría en ese momento? Shiryu también está de acuerdo en que de ese encuentro no saldrá nada bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo cree así-

-¡No lo sabrán si no lo permiten!- Alzó la voz el guardián de géminis sorprendiendo a varios –Camus también ha sufrido por ello, no es justo que le quiten la oportunidad de hablar con Hyoga… ¡De aclarar todo con él!-

-¡TÚ NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ KANON!- le gritó Seiya alzando un puño y con sus ojos acuosos – tú no abrazaste a Hyoga cuando sufría en esas largas noches lluviosas y que se repetía constantemente que fue su culpa… no sentiste su corazón romperse en mil pedazos… no viste su mirada vidriosa al sumirse constantemente en sus pensamientos, olvidándonos a nosotros, odiándose a si mismo… despreciando su suerte e incluso su vida… tú no estuviste ahí Kanon…-

La voz de Seiya se fue apagando poco a poco al recordar todos aquellos duros momentos, tanta preocupación, tantas lágrimas derramadas por un corazón roto, que por más que estuvieran sus hermanos ahí no pudieron sanar por completo. Era la única batalla que Seiya había perdido, el no poder ayudar a su hermano.

Los demás caballeros se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Kanon y Seiya, aunque la mayoría (como Seiya y Shun) se preguntaban interiormente el por qué de la reacción del caballero de géminis. Kanon alzó su rostro, parecía enfadado, pero detrás de su mirada se notaba el tinte de algo más, después con voz grave y resuelta continuó.

-Escúchame bien Seiya, tienes razón en todo lo que dices, no estuve ahí; y lo más probable es que nunca lo comprenderé… pero de lo que si estoy completamente seguro es que Camus hablará con Hyoga… aun así y tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes – ambos chicos de bronce lo miraron sorprendidos –desde que regresamos a la vida me juré a si mismo que ese encuentro ocurriría, pasara lo que pasara-

Seiya y Shun miraron atónitos a Kanon, de hecho todos los demás y con exactamente la misma pregunta en sus mentes, pregunta formulada por el joven pegaso

-¿Por qué?-

Kanon cerró un momento sus ojos para después mirarlos a ambos con algo parecido al arrepentimiento, casi podían sentir el dolor del caballero de géminis.

-Por que ese encuentro, esa pelea, ese odio infinito de Isaak hacia Hyoga… fue culpa mía-

-…-

-…-

Las palabras cortaron el ambiente como filosas cuchillas, todos sin comprender al principio a que se refería, Seiya y Shun no pudieron mas que abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos sin poderlo creer, mientras que Atena se acercó un poco mas a ellos, también sintiendo perfectamente el dolor y arrepentimiento de Kanon. Shura fue el único que se acercó aun más poniendo su mano en el hombro del mayor, mientras que los demás solo lo miraban incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

Kanon confesó ser el culpable del odio de Isaak hacia Hyoga, ¿Por qué?, pensaban varios en su mente, ¿Qué podría haber hecho el entonces dragón marino como para sembrar tal rencor y odio entre dos hermanos? ¿Qué lo habría motivado? Seiya y Shun eran incapaces de hablar, ambos mirándolo, percibiendo a la perfección todo el dolor y arrepentimiento del ahora guardián del templo de Géminis.

Seiya recién iba a contestar cuando lo que todos esperaban con tanta impaciencia ocurrió. Justo en el centro del salón principal un destello iluminó todo el lugar cegando a varios de ellos por unos instantes. Justo en medio de esa luz distinguieron un portal y seis figuras atravesar por él. Atena sintió su corazón revivir de felicidad al distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¡Miren!- exclamo emocionado Aioros -¡son ellos!-

La luz se extinguió dejando ver a los cuatro caballeros sanos y salvos, mas se percataron que en brazos de Camus estaba Hyoga y en los de Aioria, Ikki; ambos con grandes heridas e inconscientes.

-¡Hermano!- exclamo Shun angustiado

-¡Hyoga!-

-¡Ikki!-

-¿pero que les ocurrió?-

-¿Quién les hizo esto?-

Todos los caballeros se acercaron para verlos, incluyendo su diosa y el patriarca. Miraron con asombro las grandes heridas de ambos chicos, las armaduras casi destruidas y la gran cantidad de sangre por todos lados… pero sin duda lo que mas les impresionó fueron sus expresiones, ambos a pesar de estar inconscientes mostraban una gran incredulidad con un toque de angustia. Varios sintieron la ira creciendo en su interior al ver a ambos chicos casi muertos, maldiciendo al responsable de aquel acto. Atena se acercó con paso rápido mientras que algunos se movían para dejarla pasar, ella con su mano acarició ambos rostros ensangrentados. Los demás en silencio observaron la expresión de su diosa la cual mostraba por un lado el gran alivio de verlos por fin; pero por otro con la ira de saber quién era el culpable de semejante crimen. Camus miró a la joven diosa.

-Están vivos, pero agonizantes, hay que curarlos de inmediato o sino morirán-

Atena asintió.

-Llévenlos a la habitación del fondo, Aioros necesito tu ayuda- el arquero asintió adelantándose con ellos, Atena miró a sus demás caballeros –también la de ustedes Shaka y Mu, los demás aguarden aquí-

Los dos caballeros asintieron mientras que Camus y Aioria se apresuraban a dejar a ambos chicos en dos camas, Atena los sacó de la habitación para después encerrarse con los ya mencionados, los dos regresaron con sus compañeros quienes aun se encontraban conmocionados por la reciente discusión además de la visión de ambos jóvenes heridos. En ese momento se encontraban interrogando a Shiryu y Saga.

-Shiryu ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?-

-¿Encontraron al responsable?-

-¿Ningún indicio?-

Ambos aludidos negaron a todas y cada una de las preguntas, al final Saga se adelantó, hablando por sus compañeros.

-Desafortunadamente no vimos a nadie, Atena tenia razón, quien fuera que halla hecho eso se fue-

-Pero aun así…- continuó el guardián de Leo –nos sucedieron varias cosas extrañas-

-¿Extrañas?- preguntó Aioros -¿Cómo que?-

-Algo… o alguien nos guió hacia ellos, creímos ver algunas siluetas, así como resplandores y voces… todo eso nos guió hasta un claro donde encontramos a Ikki y Hyoga al borde de la muerte-

-¿Alguien los guió?- pregunto Kanon adelantándose -¿Quién pudo haber sido?-

-No tenemos ni la más remota idea- respondió el galo –pero también encontramos huellas de una batalla-

Los caballeros incluido el patriarca continuaron discutiendo sobre lo sucedido, tras el transcurrir de unas cuantas horas escucharon el sonar de una puerta abrirse. Saori en compañía de Aioros, Shaka y Mu se reunieron con los demás, en cierto modo con expresión de alivio, lo que provocó que los demás se relajaran un poco, Seiya caminó unos pasos hacia ella con la preocupación reluciendo en su rostro.

-¿Saori? ¿Cómo están?-

-Ambos tienen heridas muy profundas en la mayor parte de sus cuerpos, aún así vivirán- todos sintieron un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras, la diosa continuó –pero estarán varios días inconscientes y su recuperación será lenta, puesto que algunas heridas son bastante profundas, sobre todo las cercanas al corazón-

-Ambos son chicos fuertes- le siguió el arquero –así que estoy seguro que se recuperarán por completo-

-¡Que bueno!- exclamó Shun, por fin sonriente

-Bueno, una preocupación menos… Saga por favor cuéntanos que fue lo que ocurrió- pidió Shion

De esa forma el mayor de los gemelos relató los hechos ocurridos en Siberia, incluyendo cada detalle, como sus expresiones al ver las huellas de senda batalla, los indicios, las siluetas extrañas que confundieron con sus amigos. También relató las voces que escuchó Camus, el pedazo de tela que encontraron en el suelo (claro que omitiendo la parte en que Aioria y Shiryu le cayeron encima) y el rosario ensangrentado. Por último el extraño resplandor y la ventisca que los guió hasta el enorme claro donde encontraron a ambos jóvenes casi muertos. Todos escucharon con asombro e incredulidad, Kanon alzando una ceja cuando su hermano creyó haberlo visto, así como los demás al escuchar lo de la voz de Hyoga siendo niño; era muy extraño, casi increíble todo lo que les había sucedido.

-Impresionante- comentó al final el caballero de Libra –Da la impresión de que alguien estuvo jugando con ustedes en ese bosque-

-Pero de tal manera que nos condujo hasta el lugar donde estaban Hyoga e Ikki- asintió su alumno

-Lo que me sorprendió es que eso… lo que sea debe conocerlos lo suficiente como para crear la ilusión, o formar una silueta de alguien conocido; como en caso de Saga que creyó ver a Kanon- Dijo Aioros con una mano en el mentón -¿Cómo sabría que él tiene un hermano gemelo?-

Ambos aludidos se miraron alzando los hombros, ninguno había pensado en ello, Dita también comentó…

-De igual manera eso los ayudó, entonces… ¿Qué fue del enemigo? ¿Quién atacó a Cygnus y Fénix?-

-¿Y por que los dejó con vida?- añadió Aldebarán

-Quizá nos estén lanzando un desafío-

-No lo creo Aioria… si eso fuera, habrían atacado directamente al Santuario-

-¿Venganza?- preguntó Seiya

-Lo dudo-

-De hecho aquí se nos está escapando un detalle importante- Comentó Shaka, todos le pusieron atención –Cuando llegaron a ese bosque ustedes notaron una gran destrucción, huellas indudables de una batalla, pero… por las heridas que tienen ambos jóvenes es deducible que fueron atacados por sorpresa y de tal manera que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y defenderse; por esa razón Atena no sintió ningún estallido de cosmos, por que el realidad no pudieron elevarlo-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- le pregunto impaciente el escorpión

-Si ellos no pelearon… entonces ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar en el momento justo y enfrentarse al ente que intentó matar a los caballeros de bronce? Y sobre todo por las evidencias que encontraron logró por lo menos evitar que los asesinara. Camus desde un principio tuvo razón en decir que lo que estuvo en ese lugar, ambos guerreros que se enfrentaron son algo con lo que jamás nos hemos topado antes-

Todos se quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras del guardián de virgo que eran del todo ciertas, pues según las evidencias que encontraron en Siberia no había duda que se había producido un gran enfrentamiento, aunque la pregunta ahora era ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes habían luchado en ese lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué alguien lucharía a favor de Hyoga e Ikki? Eran preguntas por ahora sin respuesta, una respuesta oculta en lo mas recóndito de aquel paisaje nevado que dejaron atrás, Atena al final llamó la atención de sus santos.

-Mis fieles caballeros, entiendo que esta es una situación de alerta; pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada… debemos esperar a que Ikki y Hyoga se restablezcan, hasta que ellos no despierten no obtendremos respuestas-

-Saori… por favor permítenos quedarnos aquí para velar al lado de los chicos- Shun dio un paso hacia ella –quiero cuidar a mis hermanos-

Shiryu y Seiya también la miraron con expresión suplicante, Shion fue quien habló

-De acuerdo, podrán quedarse en tres habitaciones y por las noches ustedes los cuidarán, aunque me parece innecesario…- Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los demás –Por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que permanecer alerta ante cualquier acontecimiento, las rondas de vigilancia continuarán por parte de los caballeros de plata y algunas amazonas; así que será mejor que se retiren y no olviden, no bajen la guardia-

-Así lo haremos gran patriarca- Respondieron varios haciendo una leve reverencia

Los dorados se miraron como esperando a que alguno dijera el deseo de todos los presentes, Aioria sonrió y se dirigió al patriarca

-¿Podremos venir a visitar a los chicos?-

-Por supuesto Aioria- Respondió con una sonrisa –el que Seiya, Shun y Shiryu estén aquí de planta no quiere decir que no puedan hacerlo ustedes; pueden venir cuantas veces quieran y sino mal recuerdo nos falta hacer una reunión para festejar el segundo reencuentro-

Varios asintieron con una sonrisa, vaya que les hacia falta un descanso por los momentos de tensión.

-¡Cuidaremos muy bien a mi cubito!- exclamó Milo alegre -¿verdad Camus?... –el escorpión miró a todos lados -¿Camus?-

…

**En el fondo del templo, dentro de una habitación…**

Mientras tanto al fondo del enorme templo en una de las habitaciones un caballero dorado miraba fijamente a uno de los heridos. El santo de Acuario desde hacia rato se había colado entre los pasillos sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, salvo Atena, quien solo le sonrió antes de retirarse a los aposentos donde dormían ambos heridos.

Camus permanecía impasible al lado de su joven alumno. Hyoga se encontraba casi vendado por completo y con una expresión en su rostro de intranquilidad. A pesar de su condición notó lo mucho que había cambiado en esos pocos años, para empezar Hyoga estaba bastante mas alto, pues ahora era casi de su misma estatura, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado pero sin perder su clásica elegancia y belleza de su constelación Cygnus. Indudablemente sería mucho más fuerte desde que lo vio por última vez en el muro de los lamentos, aunque no podría precisar exactamente cuanto; además estaba esa herida en su ojo. Recordó que al estar en la guerra del inframundo notó esa venda pero no le preguntó que había provocado esa herida. No lo supo hasta que Atena les contó sus historias y vio el enfrentamiento de sus dos discípulos, y aunque no vio el final se percató cuando Hyoga accedió a que el mayor le hiciera semejante herida. El galo suspiró al verlo así, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que su reencuentro seria de esa manera, ver a su alumno casi muerto y sin saber en realidad que era lo que había pasado. Varios días y noches meditó las palabras que le diría cuando lo viera, cuando hablara con él… estaba completamente decidido a no permitirle que se alejase más de su persona. Estaba plenamente consiente de que Hyoga cargaba en su espalda un peso muy grande, el de su muerte… por lo que desde el momento en que regresó a la vida con sus compañeros se juró a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarle con esa carga… por verlo sonreírle una vez más.

-Ha cambiado mucho ¿Verdad?-

La suave voz femenina sorprendió al caballero de Acuario quien no se inmutó, solo miró como ella se adentraba a la habitación rodeando la cama para después sentarse a un lado de Hyoga. Con delicadeza acaricio su pálido rostro.

-Ha cambiado, quizá demasiado- murmuró aun con su mano en el rostro del chico pálido

-Lo sé… y también sé que en gran parte es por mi culpa-

La diosa retiró la mano para mirar al guardián de Acuario y con un movimiento le indicó que se sentara al otro lado de Hyoga, él dudando un poco accedió

-No debes culparte por el pasado Camus, de cualquier manera lo que sucedió ya quedo atrás y no se puede cambiar…- el galo la miraba absorto –Pero sí se pueden redimir los errores… Hyoga ha alojado en su corazón un dolor muy grande, tan inmenso que ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzar a comprender. El se ha recluido en su propio mundo creando una barrera de hielo tan gruesa como los muros de Siberia- ella con un movimiento sutil tomó la mano de Camus y la llevó al corazón de su joven alumno, ambas manos permanecieron allí mientras el galo miraba ahora al caballero ruso –…y esa barrera es aún mas dura en su corazón…. Sin embargo sí es imposible romperla… sabes cuales son sus motivos Camus y en mi opinión creo que tu eres el único capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a su rostro…-

El guardián de acuario no sabia que decir, estaba plenamente consiente que su diosa tenía toda la razón pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta era hacerlo, y la verdad era que no sabia como acercarse a Hyoga… solo había planeado hablar con él, pero ¿seria suficiente? ¿Su alumno le creería? Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico que respiraba apaciblemente.

-Yo… no sé si funcionará, no sé si Hyoga pueda creerme-

Jamás en su vida había mostrado duda con alguien más, pero curiosamente el cosmo que emanaba Saori le daba la confianza suficiente como para poder expresarse, al menos en lo más importante. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Eres Camus de Acuario si, un gran caballero dorado también, un estupendo guerrero capaz de lograr lo imposible… pero sobre todo eres su maestro, eres la persona más importante para él… y tú lo sabes- Saori retiró su mano del pecho de Hyoga haciendo que Camus la mirara, luego la posó en el pecho del mismo guardián de Acuario, sintiendo por un momento la frialdad no solo de la portentosa armadura de oro, sino de su propia alma; sonriendo continuó… -dentro de esta armadura se aloja un gran guerrero que porta no sólo una armadura de oro, sino una capa de hielo que protege sus sentimientos aunque estén muy ocultos, pero como todo caballero que es regido por este elemento posee un arma muy poderosa que no todos tienen. Un caballero de hielo puede hacer explotar su cosmos al dejar salir sus sentimientos, dejar salir su pasión, sus emociones… su amor. Hace años tú le enseñaste los preceptos de la frialdad y la indiferencia hacia el enemigo, pero no qué hacer ante alguien importante. Es hora de corregir eso y solo tú puedes hacerlo-

Tras pronunciar las últimas palabras Saori retiró su mano y se puso de pie, no sin antes darle una ultima caricia al rostro del chico rubio, después se dirigió hacia Ikki quien estaba en la cama continua y de igual manera acarició su rostro y lo arropó un poco más con la manta. Ese simple gesto hizo que Camus reaccionara.

-No creo que sus compañeros estén de acuerdo-

Saori sonrió ya en la puerta

-Ellos aprecian a Hyoga como su hermano y lo defienden tanto por todo lo que han pasado juntos. Ellos han estado presentes cuando el alma de Hyoga se ha roto tantas veces, y en cierto modo han sido su soporte. Lo defienden por que temen que suceda algo peor, que Hyoga sufra aun más- El galo bajo la mirada –Pero estoy completamente segura de que ya no será así, al menos con tu ayuda… Camus ahora que lo tienes aquí… no lo dejes ir-

Diciendo esto la joven diosa se retiró dejando a un caballero dorado sumido en sus reflexiones. El sabía, muy dentro de sí que su diosa tenía toda la razón; si no hacia algo al respecto esa oportunidad se iría para siempre junto con su alumno, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Antes ya había reflexionado sobre el extraño comportamiento de los tres caballeros de bronce, pues parecían vigilarlo más de cerca, casi contando cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un lado lo entendía, pero por otro le pareció un comportamiento algo exagerado… pero no era todo. Si no mal recordaba desde que regresaron a la vida no sólo Milo le ofreció su apoyo incondicional para recuperar a su alumno… si no que también extrañamente Kanon se volvió muy unido a él… quizá demasiado puesto que en su opinión ya tenía bastante con soportar al hiperactivo, arrogante y petulante escorpión. El mismo Camus no se quiso quedar con la duda y sin rodeos le preguntó directamente al menor de los gemelos que era lo que tenia que ver en todo aquello, y Kanon solo le respondió que no solo le debía una a Hyoga, sino varias, Camus no lo comprendió y el gemelo le dijo que se lo explicaría algún día, cuando fuera el momento preciso.

Un repentino movimiento llamó su atención, al parecer Hyoga aún estando inconsciente parecía tener una pesadilla, pues la expresión de su rostro cambio a una de angustia mientras que su respiración se hizo más acelerada y entrecortada. Camus al verlo volvió a perder el control de sus acciones y deliberadamente llevó su mano a la frente del rubio, quien ante el contacto pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Hyoga- murmuró con voz baja acariciando esta vez su mejilla –no permitiré que te apartes de mi lado… averiguaré quién te hizo esto… y juro por mi armadura que el culpable deseará no haber nacido-

….

**Templo de Escorpio al anochecer, cuatro días después…**

-¡ALGUIEN QUE LOS DESAPAREZCA DE MI CASA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Varias carcajadas se escucharon resonar en todo el templo ante la histeria del griego, pues algunos caballeros dorados (los de bronce no habían salido en todo ese tiempo del templo de Atena mas que para rondas de vigilancia) sin ponerse de acuerdo coincidieron precisamente en ese lugar, quizá con la intención de aliviar un poco las tensiones por los últimos días. Días que transcurrieron en relativa paz. Cuatro días donde ambos heridos no mostraron ninguna señal de que fueran a despertar pronto a pesar de su notable mejoría con respecto a sus heridas. Lo único quizá nuevo era que el joven ruso constantemente se removía intranquilo, como si fuese presa de incontables pesadillas; varios se preocuparon, mas el pegaso les explicó que eso le sucedió muy seguido a Hyoga cuando vivían todos juntos en la mansión en Japón.

Por lo tanto y en vista de los pocos acontecimientos (y aunque permanecieran en estado constante de alerta) varios de ellos se tomaban un tiempo para convivir con los demás, y era justo lo que sucedía en ese momento, aunque al parecer eso socavó la de por sí poca paciencia de Milo, quien en ese momento estaba a punto de explotar y atacar a todos los presentes quienes solo reían ante su histeria.

-¡Oh vamos Milo! No es tan malo- rió Aioria a su lado

-Piensa que pudo haber sido peor…- lo acompañó el guardián de la décima casa, el escorpión solo le dedicó una mirada envenenada

-¿Peor, Shura?… ¡¿PEOR?!... ¡LLEVAN ASÍ OCHO MALDITAS HORAS!-

-Y las que les faltan- dijo Saga con una sonrisa –que yo sepa su récord es de catorce horas seguidas-

-¡CATORCE!- Milo estuvo a punto de desmayarse

-¡De nuevo!- exclamó una voz al fondo

Varios miraron a ambos contendientes que efectivamente no se habían movido de ahí en aproximadamente ocho horas, Milo se recargó en uno de los pilares con expresión cansada.

-Debí haberlo previsto… ya de por si se me hizo extraña la visita de Shaka hoy por la mañana… y después vi llegar a Dokho con un tablero de ajedrez en sus manos…. ¡¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?!-

-No debes culparlos Milo… - Sonrió el guardián de sagitario –todos nosotros de alguna forma u otra buscamos distraernos con alguna trivialidad, así como tú buscas la compañía de Camus, Dokho y Shaka han encontrado un excelente pasatiempo con el ajedrez… solo que te tocó la mala suerte de que Dokho lo retara precisamente en tu casa-

-De todas formas no es lo mismo-

-Claro que si- Respondió Saga –dime Milo, ¿Cuántos de nosotros no hemos sido testigos de todas las veces en que Camus te ha corrido de su casa? Y la mayoría ha sido a base de golpes o ataques…-

-Jaque mate- interrumpió la voz serena de Shaka

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡De nuevo!-

Los dorados sonrieron mientras que Milo se dejaba caer al suelo sentándose y con las manos en su rostro

-No es lo mismo, yo solo pretendía molestar al iceberg… ¡Pero este "anciano" y el "elegido de ojos cerrados" se pasan de la raya!, ¡Se confabulan para molestarme y acabar con mi paciencia!-

Saga sin poderse contener soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que el escorpión se pusiera rojo de la ira.

-Pues debo decirte bicho, que el culpable de todo esto es nada más y nada menos que tu querido mejor amigo el señor de los hielos-

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Shura, Saga ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar

-¿Camus?- pregunto Aioros

-Así es, sino mal recuerdo hace tiempo Camus trajo ese juego al santuario y curiosamente Dokho fue el primero en retarlo justo en presencia de Shaka. No es necesario aclarar que la derrota del maestro fue casi humillante ante nuestro francés y el siguiente en competir fue Shaka. Creo que la primera partida la ganó Camus y la segunda fue un empate… Shaka es el único capaz de enfrentar a Camus, quien de todos aquí es el que juega mejor, hasta yo he perdido contra él. El punto es que Dokho sintió herido su orgullo y su meta inicial era vencer a Camus, pero para eso debía superar a Shaka primero… aunque creo que su objetivo inicial ya lo olvidó desde que lo venció varias veces frente a Shiryu-

-Wow- dijo Aioria –Pero hablando de Camus… ¿Dónde está? ¿Aún se encuentra en el templo mayor?-

-No…- comentó por fin el escorpión poniéndose de pie aun enfurruñado –Ambos salimos de ahí cuando Seiya nos gruñó al acercarnos a Hyoga, él y Kanon fueron designados a dar una ronda de vigilancia-

-Vaya, Seiya si que se comporta posesivo cuando se trata de sus hermanos- murmuró pensativo el guardián de Sagitario –me pregunto cómo repercutirá eso en Camus, si es que eso le afectará-

-No lo creo… Camus no desistirá en su objetivo- habló completamente seguro el escorpión

-Yo no lo aseguraría… Seiya es la terquedad y tozudez en persona, además de que no es solo él, sino Shiryu y Shun e incluso quizá Ikki. Opino que Camus se verá en varios problemas antes de poder acercarse a Hyoga-

-Yo opino lo mismo que Aioria- Afirmó Shura –esos chicos son en verdad obstinados-

-Lo son, pero más lo es Camus, además de que no está solo, pues quien lo ha apoyado mucho además de Milo ha sido Ka…- Saga calló en el acto dándose cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cometer una imprudencia, los demás dorados lo miraron con curiosidad

-¿Quién?- pregunto Milo acercándosele mas, Saga retrocedió un paso

-Nadie, olvídenlo… además es hora de irnos. Aioros y yo acompañaremos a Kanon y Camus para la ronda de vigilancia-

-¡Nosotros también nos vamos!- exclamo un Aioria con la burla implícita en su sonrisa, Shura también sonrió

-Suerte con tus "huéspedes", bicho-

Milo sintió su rostro arder de ira

-¡FUERA!-

Los cuatro caballeros salieron del templo entre risas mientras que Milo regresaba a su sala donde los guardianes de Libra y virgo aun competían. Suspiró derrotado.

Esa noche sería muy larga.

…

**Templo de Atena horas después…**

Dentro de una habitación el silencio fue roto por los pasos suaves de una joven diosa. Saori llevaba en sus manos uno de los tantos jarrones llenos de flores cortesía del mismo Afrodita, precisamente era un jarrón lleno de rosas blancas y rojas que tanto le recordaban su estancia en la mansión de su abuelo. Sin hacer casi el menor ruido, coloco el jarrón en una de las ventanas de la habitación donde se encontraban ambos caballeros de bronce. La princesa los últimos días había meditado en todos los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente, no sólo lo ocurrido con Ikki y Hyoga, sino los últimos años en la reciente convivencia de los cinco caballeros de bronce. Saori recordaba en cierto modo con alegría el día en que Hyoga regresó de Siberia para quedarse con ellos, el tiempo que siguió a pesar del mutismo del ruso… la insistencia de Shun y Seiya por hacerlo reír, de Shiryu al arrastrarlo con el a bibliotecas y quien sabe que tantos lugares culturales de Japón, e incluso la terquedad de Ikki por retarlo y obligarlo a luchar o pelear con él por cualquier tontería. Curiosamente sin que ninguno de ellos se pusiera de acuerdo los cuatro se dispusieron a reintegrar al ruso a su mundo, cosa que dio resultados a medias. Hyoga convivía más con ellos, pero aun así no permitía que nadie entrara a su corazón. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que se ocultaba detrás de esa coraza de hielo.

Con pasos suaves se sentó en una silla en medio de las dos camas. En el único sillón disponible Shiryu dormía con expresión tranquila y Seiya casi con medio cuerpo en el suelo y abrazando una almohada, mientras que Shun estaba recargado en la espalda del dragón. La diosa sonrió al verlos pues en todos esos años seguían comportándose de la misma manera. Como una familia.

Un sonido procedente de una de las camas llamó su atención. Saori se percató que el ruso comenzaba a removerse inquieto, apretando una de sus manos y frunciendo el seño. Sin duda estaba siendo presa de una pesadilla. Atena sin dudarlo se acercó y acarició la mejilla del ruso, quien esta vez no encontró consuelo en ese toque. La diosa se sintió preocupada, deseando con toda su alma saber que era lo que pasaba por esa mente, que se alojaba en ese corazón. Pero ni con su cosmo de diosa podría saberlo, ya que el mismo Hyoga no le permitía entrar… y lo que mas temía era que jamás lo hiciera. Tal y como decía la historia del origen de Cygnus… un destino sellado por la fatalidad… consumido en completa soledad.

…

**Mientras tanto en una mente sumida por la inconsciencia…**

_Un joven rubio camina entre los amplios parajes de los jardines de una inmensa mansión, árboles frondosos lo rodean a su vez de que sus cabellos se ondean ante la caricia de la suave brisa fría. La noche había caído siendo iluminada por la portentosa luna llena; sus rayos de luz se filtran entre las hojas de los arboles dándole un espectáculo de danza de luz plateada y sombras frente a sus ojos. Camina buscando un lago, aquel que tanto le gusta… disfruta cada paso, el aire, el sonido de las hojas rozarse entre ellas. Se detiene un momento al notar algo inusual en aquel paisaje. Varios copos de nieve caen alrededor de él mientras que justo al frente suyo en el suelo reposa un objeto que jamás había visto antes. Hyoga camina hacia él y con delicadeza lo recoge del suelo, admirándolo entre sus manos._

_Brillando levemente con los rayos de luna, una rosa de hielo reposa en sus manos. Bella y exquisita, transparente y pura, que a pesar de ser de hielo, no está fría. Con pétalos tallados a la perfección al igual que el tallo y el par de hojas que salen de el… perfección… esa palabra retumba en su cabeza como un recuerdo lejano, como un mantra que viene de su alma y corazón._

_En ese preciso momento el leve viento se torna más agresivo, nota un descenso drástico de temperatura… casi como la de los extensos parajes de Siberia. Mira hacia abajo y ve que la rosa entre sus manos comienza a adquirir un color rojo sangre, se oscurece, se vuelve fría, se torna de color negro. Asustado intenta arrojarla, mas se da cuenta que ésta ha congelado su mano… y no sólo eso, sino sus pies están completamente fijos en el suelo. Siente el peligro, intenta elevar su cosmos pero algo se lo impide… una presencia que no puede ver. La rosa comienza a congelarle el brazo, el torso… y el hielo se acerca peligrosamente a su corazón. Los arboles a su alrededor han desaparecido… se encuentra en completa oscuridad… una oscuridad tan densa que le resulta extrañamente familiar._

_Intenta gritar, pedir ayuda a sus hermanos… pero ningún sonido sale de su boca. La desesperación y angustia comienza a dominarlo a la vez que pierde la sensibilidad en sus piernas… poco a poco una terrible agonía lo domina, el dolor atenaza sus sentidos y destruye otros… sin poder soltar la rosa… sin poder siquiera ver a sus hermanos una vez más._

_-Estás indefenso… como cuando fuiste un niño…-_

_La voz sepulcral hace que por su espalda recorra un escalofrió… esa voz… una voz oscura, llena de maldad… que se adentra en lo mas profundo de su alma. Intenta por todos los medios defenderse, pero su cuerpo ya no le responde, esta casi completamente congelado, salvo parte del pecho y su rostro… busca su voz hasta encontrarla y con un tono quedo murmura:_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-_

_-La respuesta por ahora no tiene importancia, Cygnus… lo único importante es lo que ocurrirá pronto…-_

_-¿A que… te refieres?-_

_Hyoga respira con mas dificultad, y siente la frialdad en su corazón, comienza a descender los latidos… su vista se torna nublosa… pero aun así alcanza a escuchar de nuevo esa voz que no sabe de donde proviene… pero que escucha perfectamente._

_-Tu destino está sellado, por mas que te ocultes, por mas que te sientas seguro con tus compañeros… por mas que estés al lado de tu diosa… de nada servirá… tienes un destino que cumplir así que disfruta tus últimos días… tus ultimas horas… por que tu alma… será mía-_

…..

**Un par de días después, templo de Atena al mediodía…**

Atena caminó entre los largos pasillos con una bandeja que portaba agua fría y algunos paños en sus manos, Ikki había caído presa de una intensa fiebre mientras que Hyoga no había dejado de moverse inquieto toda la noche; a pesar de que todos sabían que solo eran síntomas por la lenta recuperación no dejaba de preocuparlos y sobre todo a ella. Cruzando rápidamente el último pasillo abrió la puerta encontrándose una imagen inusual frente a sus ojos.

Hyoga e Ikki aun se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, mientras que Seiya se encontraba sentado en una silla recargado hacia atrás completamente dormido, estaba con la boca abierta roncando sonoramente. A su lado Shiryu también dormitaba recargado en la cama de Ikki y Shun sujetando fuertemente la sabana sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro, al alzar la vista sonrió.

-Saori san, por fin has venido-

-¿A que hora han quedado dormidos?-

-Seiya desde temprano y a Shiryu recién lo pude convencer de que descansara un poco pero ninguno de los dos quiso salir de aquí-

-No me sorprende, conociéndolos a ambos de seguro que no pegaron ojo en toda la noche- diciendo esto la joven se acercó primero al fénix mojando uno de los paños colocándolo en su frente.

-Tal parece que la fiebre ha cedido un poco-

-Así es…- Shun dio un enorme bostezo, Saori sonrió

-Shun, tu también deberías descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga y necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas-

-No es nada Saori-san, yo pueeehhhhdo- dijo en medio de un gran bostezo –permanecer despierto-

Andrómeda fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente dormido, Saori sonrió al ver a los tres por fin descansando un poco de tan ajetreados días donde ellos cuidaron en demasía a los dos heridos, tras unos cuantos minutos unos suaves golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante-

La gran puerta de madera emitió un rechinido dejando pasar a los caballeros de acuario, géminis y virgo, quienes miraron a los tres de bronce completamente dormidos.

-¿Ya cayeron?-

-si, les dije que solo era cuestión de tiempo, Shun, Seiya y Shiryu son los suficientemente tercos como para no dormir si no lo creen realmente necesario-

Sin esperar mas explicación los tres dorados se llevaron a los chicos de bronce hacia otra habitación con el cuidado de no despertarlos, tras acomodar a cada uno en una cama regresaron con su diosa quien se encontraba poniendo paños en la frente del fénix.

-¿No ha cedido la fiebre?- Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos

-Sólo un poco. Toda la noche estuvo ardiendo pero parece que comienza a bajar-

Los tres dorados no emitieron palabra alguna, solo observaron como Atena cuidaba a ambos heridos no solo con delicadeza, sino con una inmensa ternura. Parecía una niña cuidando de sus hermanos mayores, una escena sin duda muy enternecedora para los presentes. Las horas transcurrieron con gran rapidez, en silencio los cuatro velaban el sueño de ambos heridos, cuidándolos, vigilándolos, algunos quizá metidos en sus pensamientos reflexionando la extraña paz que había inundado el santuario desde hacia unos cuantos días; pensando en la posibilidad de que alguien, o algo, el atacante de estos dos chicos también se estuviese recuperando y esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su aparición.

Se encontraban de esta manera cuando un remolino se escuchó en la puerta tras ver a un pegaso entrar sin tocar

-¡Saori san!-

-¡Seiya!- lo regañó la diosa, los tres dorados solo lo miraron con reproche

-Lo sentimos Saori- Replico el dragón por detrás del Pegaso –A Seiya se le olvida lo que es tocar una puerta-

-Lamentamos dormirnos- el peli verde se veía apenado

-No tienen de que disculparse Shun, los tres han estado aquí día y noche sin dormir, ya merecían un descanso-

-y Parece que ambos están bien- Seiya al decir esto se acercó al rubio casi por encima de Camus para tomar su temperatura, el galo frunció el seño visiblemente molesto –Hyo-chan está bien-

Andrómeda también se acerco a Ikki igualmente comprobando que ya no tenia fiebre, y su expresión era un poco mas apacible, Saga y Shaka observaban con curiosidad a Camus y Seiya, puesto que el menor prácticamente había removido al otro al abrazar a Hyoga, mas el galo no desistió y no se retiró, sino que permaneció sentado al lado del rubio. Ambos dorados se miraron con una leve sonrisa, pues ambos sabían a la perfección que no era usual que Camus estuviera tan cercano a alguien más, por lo regular prefería retirarse de cualquier presencia física, sobre todo de una tan impulsiva como la del joven pegaso; sin embargo ahora tenía mas de un motivo como para no hacerlo, así que sin decir nada permaneció en su lugar mientras que Seiya le dedicaba miradas desafiantes abrazando al rubio, aquello simplemente se convirtió en un extraño duelo de miradas donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, o al menos hasta que alguien interfiriera.

En ese preciso momento Aioros entró a la habitación junto con su hermano menor además del patriarca, ambos hermanos traían varios materiales de curación en sus manos.

-Buen día princesa, caballeros; veo que los dos chicos de bronce están muy bien cuidados-

-Lo estaban- Murmuro el galo, Seiya frunció el seño

Aioros sonrió y se acerco primeramente al rubio con intención de ponerle una mano en la frente, Camus se retiró poniéndose de pie… pero el castaño no quiso ceder a su abrazo, y mirando fijamente al guardián de Sagitario hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

-¡Grrrrrr!-

Aioros se detuvo desconcertado, Saga y Aioria soltaron en carcajadas

-¡cuidado que muerde jajaja!-

-¡Seiya!- regañó el patriarca, mas el castaño se limito a estrechar más al rubio entre sus brazos

-¡Mío!-

-Seiya, tarde o temprano tienes que soltarlo, solo quiero tomarle la temperatura-

-No, nada, mío-

Las carcajadas aumentaron mientras que Seiya estrechaba mas a Hyoga, Shiryu se puso una mano en la frente en señal de pena ajena, mientras que Camus casi lo congelaba con la pura mirada; sin embargo todos estaban tan distraídos en esa escena que nadie se percató de un levísimo (pero verdaderamente levísimo) detalle.

-Seiya, si no te importa… preferiría no morir ahogado-

-…-

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados ante la débil voz, Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y notó como Hyoga lo miraba con expresión cansada (y un poco azul por la falta de aire).

-¡Hyoga!- Exclamaron varios

-¡Hyo- Chan! ¡Por fin has despertado!- exclamó alegre Shun

Seiya completamente emocionado estrechó más al ruso entre sus brazos con inmensa alegría, mientras que todos los dorados, Atena y el patriarca se acercaban. Por su parte el guardián de acuario se quedó pasmado al escuchar su voz después de tantos años, esa voz que había añorado escuchar de nuevo, aquella perteneciente al ser que lo había hecho sentir tan orgulloso, ese niño que cuido años atrás en Siberia, que entrenó y educó… aquel que apreciaba mas que como un maestro a su alumno.

-Seiya…- suplicó el ruso –De verdad… no puedo… respirar-

El castaño se separó completamente sonrojado pero bastante feliz, mientras que los demás los miraban sorprendidos. Aioros fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó para revisarlo con detenimiento.

-Increíble- murmuro el arquero –Hyoga, has despertado mucho antes de lo previsto, al parecer estás sanando mas rápido de lo que yo pensaba…-

-¡Cubito!- exclamó Milo al entrar de la misma manera que Seiya a la habitación -¡Ya despertaste!-

-Es increíble- dijo el guardián de Virgo

Sin embargo el joven ruso no captó todas las expresiones puesto que su mente aun se encontraba en shock, en primer lugar por la falta de oxigeno, y en segunda por la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor… personas que no había visto en muchos años, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia al percatarse quienes estaban junto a él. Los demás seguían discutiendo y expresando su alegría, cuando otra voz débil se escuchó como un murmullo.

-Si que felicidad que el pato ya despertó… ahora… si no te importa Shun… desde hace rato que me estas aplastando-

-… ¡IKKI!-

Y de igual manera que con Hyoga los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver al japonés por fin despierto después de tantos días de tensión, ambos caballeros por fin habían regresado con ellos. Aioros realizó el mismo protocolo con Ikki, comprobando sus signos vitales y notando su gran mejoría.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo, ambos han reaccionado muy rápido… a este paso estarán entrenando muy pronto-

-Mis caballeros- dijo Saori emocionada y abrazando a ambos chicos quienes se sonrojaron levemente –no saben lo feliz que estoy de tenerlos de vuelta… por un momento pensé… que los había perdido-

-Saori…- dijeron ambos con un deje de asombro en su voz

-¿Cómo se sienten?-

-Débil-

-Cansado-

-Es normal, aún falta todo un proceso para que puedan recuperarse por completo-

Hyoga se sintió repentinamente mareado, a su vez que su mente se deslizaba de nuevo a la inconsciencia, sin embargo distinguió en medio de los caballeros una melena azulada, una que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Antes de que pudiera emitir palabra Aioros se le adelantó.

-Hyoga retírate la venda-

El ruso un poco desconcertado accedió, pero al estar aun demasiado débil Seiya le ayudó y le retiró la venda de su ojo con delicadeza. Grande fue la sorpresa al percatarte que había recuperado la vista, parpadeando varias veces tocó su cicatriz mirando a todos con asombro

-¿Cómo…?-

-Aioros tiene un poder de curación muy impresionante en mi opinión- dijo un orgulloso Aioria al lado de su hermano mayor

-Entonces ahora hay que dedicarnos a cuidar a nuestras dos aves- Sonrió Milo, los demás se rieron al escuchar el gruñido de Ikki

Hyoga por su parte simplemente no podía creerlo, aunque lo viera con ambos ojos, por fin estaba de vuelta al lugar que tanto había temido días atrás, toda la incertidumbre, angustia por llegar a aquel lugar y ver a esa persona, quizá la mas importante para él. Atena sintió el desconcierto de su joven alumno, así como la impaciencia del caballero que se encontraba detrás de todos ellos.

-Hyoga… aquí esta alguien que desea verte-

Los demás dorados se hicieron aun lado para dejar pasar al caballero de Acuario, quien con muchos sentimientos entremezclados, pero con su expresión de siempre dirigió su mirada a su alumno.

Y de esa manera, en esa habitación del enorme templo de Atena ese momento tan esperado por todos sucedió. Ambas miradas de maestro y alumno se encontraron, azul tormenta con azul hielo desatando los sentimientos obstruidos por la dura coraza de hielo forjada en la lejana Siberia. Maestro y alumno separados por las fuerzas indestructibles del destino se encontraban de nuevo, quizá con los papeles invertidos, quizá con demasiadas preguntas en sus mentes… tantas dudas por aclarar… tantas cosas que confesar. Los demás se limitaron a observar en silencio, mientras que los de bronce sentían la ansiedad crecer en su interior, sobre todo el pegaso, quién no se había separado mucho de Hyoga y de igual manera miraba fijamente al guardián de Acuario. Por su parte Hyoga simplemente no podría asimilarlo, y a pesar de que el cansancio luchaba para llevarlo de nuevo a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia notó en la mirada de su maestro un brillo que no había visto jamás.

Un brillo que no mostraba rencor.

Tampoco decepción.

Y mucho menos, odio.

Era un brillo del sentimiento más puro:

Amor de un padre a su hijo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿que tal?

Repito y vuelvo a repetir, cualquier comentario, duda, etc.. ¡Review! (ayudan mucho en verdad)

Hyoga e Ikki por fin han despertado, Kanon ha revelado algo inesperado ocultando toda una historia detrás, Camus y su alumno se han encontrado mientras que el galo y Seiya se han declarado la guerra... ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Kanon revelará lo sucedido en el santuario marino? ¿Maestro y alumno podrán dejar el pasado y mirar hacia el frente? ¿Intervendrán los demas chicos de bronce? Estas preguntas y más, resueltas en el siguiente capítulo (ahora sí) **"Al cuidado de dos aves" **

Por cierto, este capitulo y el siguiente (y posiblemente el que sigue) serán como un leve descanso para todos los caballeros (recordemos que tienen que cuidar a su par de aves), para después comenzar a develar misterios y enfrentar nuevos peligros asi que ¡no dejen de leer!

¡Hasta la próxima!

:)


End file.
